The Worst Mistake
by deathbysuzu
Summary: "Why did you leave me after kissing me?" I slumped against the wall and took my time answering the question, all anger I had earlier had seemingly diminished with that one question. I finally answered and I looked up into his dark eyes. "Because you chose the Soul Society over me." I said in the coldest voice I could muster. Zaraki x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: HI Please review and tell me what you think. THANKS**

**A/N: I went back to re-edit it since my writing sucks. **

** Song: Wired Life by Meisa Kuroki (Ao no Exorcist Ending 2)**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Bleach only my OC**

"_Good bye Kenpachi" I said as after I kissed him. _

_He looked like he was going to say something to me but I walked through the portal of light that would take me to the human world. _

Thats when I woke up. I sat up and opened my eyes, only to stare blankly at the empty white walls that made up my apartment bedroom.

'Damn it, why won't you leave me alone' I thought as I rubbed my weary eyes. Its been 54 years since that moment and I still have these dreams haunting me of my decision.

Looking at the clock on the wall I see its only 5:45 AM 'Might as well get ready for school'

Intro time, my name is Sakishima, Saki for short and I used to be a Soul Reaper. Well I never did join the Soul Society so does that make me a rouge Soul Reaper or just a soul? I don't know and choose not to think about it anymore because thats not my life any more.

After taking my time in the shower and getting ready for school I still had 20 minutes before I had to leave for school . I looked over in the mirror to do a final check on myself and to make sure I had everything on.

Lets see school ugly grey uniform with the obnoxious bow... Check, 'why do they make the freakin' skirts so short' I shook my head and went back to my check list.

... Glasses ...check...Brain... missing ... perfect... everything is normal. My black hair looked the way I have had since... forever. It was straight, black, in a ponytail with my perfectly angular bangs. I quickly brushed a hair brush through the long ponytail to make sure it wasn't in knots. I noticed my eyes looked tired for the lack of sleep I had gotten.

'Damn school, even after going through High School 3 times it still gives me a hard time.' I could say that I went to school so I kept up appearances and learned how to blend in with this time's social norm. But I would be lying, I do it out of pure boredom.

My odd gold yellow eyes were covered by the thick black rimmed glasses ,so that none of my classmates freaked out because of eery color. The glasses where big enough to hide the bags under my eyes so I was kinda relieved to know that no one could see the evidence of the lack of sleep I had been gotten.

'I might as well start walking to school its not like I have anything else to do anyways.' I shrugged and grabbed a apple to eat on my way to school. I ate my apple while I start to leisurely make my way to school and start to drift off into my mind. 'I haven't thought about Kenpachi in months... I wonder how he is...Probably still pissed after the way I left him... and my little Yachiru I wonder how she is doing... no doubt getting lost with Ken... she never did have good directional instincts... even after I tried to teach her the basics...' I smiled at the thought. My mind went back to think about the day Ken and Yachiru had found me...

I was abruptly taken out of my thoughts by loud arguing. Two of my classmates seemed to be arguing over something that had to do with drawings. The carrot top Ichigo Kurosaki and the weird new girl Rukia, continued to yell at each till they reached school. I tried not to get noticed by those two. Firstly, because I could sense Rukia was a Soul Reaper and I didn't want to get involved with them no matter how badly I wanted to see Ken. And secondly, I could tell Kurosaki was involved with them somehow, he had soul reaper powers but I was pretty sure he didn't get it by the Soul Society. I shook my head and threw my apple core away in a trash can.

After the early begging I had this morning it turned out to be a normal boring day, with me drowning out the teacher and staring out the window. As usual Kurosaki and Rukia came up lame reason to go chase a hollow that was recking havoc on the town. I tried not to laugh when the hollow detector started to go off and Ichigo got really flustered. It was funny to watch him try to silence the thing with his hand, it wasn't like anyone without retisu could hear it. The only thing I found really weird was that Orihime, and two of the other guys in the class went chasing after the two Soul Reapers.

That gave me some questions but decided to shrug it off and daydream again. I hate hollows but that's what Soul Reapers were for. Plus if hollows started to go missing then it would raise to many questions. They would without a doubt send more Soul Reapers here and that would just complicate things by ten fold.

Soon the final bell finally rang and ended school. I walked back to my apartment, 'Man I live a boring life, maybe its time to move again, shake up my life a little' I thought with a sigh. That was until I saw the sign on my door, it looked like it was written in blood which could only mean one person.

_-Saki,_

_Have a job for you._

_ Urahara_

'Guess I got my wish'


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN:Man sorry for the wait it took me forever to write this chapter most of it was because I need to go back and watch the anime been forever since I have seen the first season of I also went back and fixed some mistakes I had made on the first thanks for the wait. **_

_**A/N: Editted!**_

_** Song:Broken Pieces(feat. Lacey) by Apocalyptica**_

_Recap: That was until I saw the sign on my door, it looked like it was written in blood which could only mean one person._

_-Saki,_

_Have a job for you._

_ Urahara_

'_Guess I got my wish'_

I shook my head and sighed 'Well I do own him one for making me this gigia...ugrrh but that means I have to talk to him,' I grudgingly admitted.

Finally with another annoyed sigh I unlocked my door and went inside my apartment. I didn't worry about the message because I knew it would disappear eventually... I hoped. I really didn't want police to come and question me about it but I was being lazy. I could remember the first time I had met Kisuke Urahara.

_After leaving the Rukongai, I wandered around in the human world without a gigai. I went from place to place hiding from Soul Reapers and finding things to do to pass the time. Until that faithful or in my case unfortunate day that lead to my meeting of a person I now loathe. I walked in a random street un-seen to people walking it, until a blonde man with a stripped hat and white fan walked past me and whispered into my ear " If you want help to remain in the human world come see me at my shop." I whipped my head around in disbelief, there was no way he could see me. It wasn't possible because he wasn't dead, at least at the time I didn't think so. I finally recovered from my shock and I noticed that he was gone. At first I thought it was a trap and decided to ignore his message to me. But after a week of pure boredom,I decided to go and track him down. 'What the hell do I have to lose... Besides I could use a good fight right about now.' After a week of people watching,I was able to locate his so-called shop. I pushed open the shop door before I could doubt my reasoning of being there. As I entered the mysterious shop a dark skinned ,suspicious looking man with a mustache,glasses welcomed me to 'Urahara's Shop' and told me that Urahara was expecting me.' Can everyone see me now a days or were these people special?' I started to panicked as the dark skinned man pushed me towards the back. My mind quickly was trying to think of a reason that could explain these odd events. One seemed more likely than the others, when I was still in the Rukongai I had heard of the mad scientist that was a exiled captain of Seireite. I quickly reclaimed my calm exterior and raised my eyebrow in suspicion, I walked into the back room and the man slid the screen shut behind me. I cautiously put my hand on my sword and scanned the room for possible threats. Until is settled on the blonde I had met on the street with the same clothing and fan. My first impression of this bizarre man was that he was a dangerous threat and if my earlier guess was correct, to be wary since he had been in the Gotei 13. That was until he opened his mouth and started to welcome me into his shop. I am usually pretty good with judging people but my first impression of him turned out to be totally opposite of this guy. He was too happy and energetic to be a dangerous mad scientist of the guards. He did tell me that I was correct which I was slightly pleased at, despite my new opinion of the weird scientist. I was eventually able to make a deal with him for a gigai and some Artificial Soul Pills. I eventually escaped the shop very annoyed and with a on coming headache. ' That man is just too happy and easy going.' _

Even to this day I was annoyed with the way he talked to me '...ugh just thinking about it gets me irritated' I thought as I started to rub my temples. ' I can practically feel the headache coming on and I haven't even gone to see him yet.'

He was the only person who still called me Sakishima and refused to call me Saki. I secretly think it is because he knows how much it annoyed me. After putting down my school backpack and glancing at the clock which read 5:15 I decided to put off the meeting with the odd shopkeeper for a few hours and take a nap. I was still exhausted from my lack of sleep I had got that night. It unfortunately wasn't unusual for me to have that dream every week. The longest time I had gone without having that accursed dream was about a week and a half.

'Thank you, my stupid re-occuring dream. Of course it had to be of _that _night. Its not enough that I beat myself up for years think about it. Now my stupid sub-conscience decided to join in on the fun.'

I flopped down on my bed and tired to make my mind wander so that I could get a decent nap in at least. Yelling at sub-conscience seemed to have worked because I fell asleep a few minutes later.

I was jerked out of my sleep when I felt a powerful Reiryoku coming off someone not to far away from me. I started to panic and started to pull apart my room for the soul pills.

'Shit,they found me, why would they come after me after all these year.' I finally found the pill container under the bed, 'How the hell did it get there ?'.

But quickly forgot my questioning and popped a small round piece of candy into my mouth. I ejected out of the gigai and instructed my artificial soul to stay out of sight and if they heard me yelling to run away they better get somewhere safe and public or else I was going to hurt the damn thing.

Now that I had my sword I felt a little better and jumped out my window on the next buildings rooftop.

'Aww man where the hell did this rain come from.' I grimaced at getting soaked but knew I should get serious and start to analyze what was happening.

I noticed that there were 2 big powers,2 lesser power, and one almost non existent one. I kneeled down and started to decipher each of these powers more closely. One of the two bigger spiritual powers I had recognized, it came from that Kurosaki boy and the other was most likely a captain's power. Which captain I had no idea but the one of the other power definitely came from a non-captain, and the other was just odd I didn't know what to make of it. Finally last but not least came the non-existent power which seemed all most human. I was about to move when I noticed a loss of power flux from Kurosaki and the weakest power became a bit more powerful.

' What the hell is going on down there!' I started to move towards the group and made sure to hide my spirt energy as much as I could.

I was a minute or two away from them when I felt the 2 powers disappear suddenly which I deduced must have meant that they left. I quickly jumped to the ground, and ran in the road just in time to see Rukia turn her back on a now almost bleeding and most dead Kurosaki. I was shocked, that she had left him there like that.

'I was almost certain that they were friends from the way they argued all the time and acted like a old married couple.' I shook my head and walked to up Kurosaki to see how bad his wound was and to try and stop the bleeding. I kneeled down and tore his uniform to try and stop the bleeding.

'He is barely alive but his soul reaper powers were disappearing.' I thought to myself. ' I am so confused on what is going on.' I sighed irritably. I was sure I heard someone groaning behind me but my main focus was on the dying man in front of me.

I noticed a small energy behind me and quickly turned around and drew my sword on the stranger. I slowly lowered my sword when I realized it was just Urahara and his store manger. The first thing I noticed about the hat wearing blonde was the completely different look on his face from any other time I had talked to him. He looked serious and not his usual cheering self. It was then that I realized my first impression of him was correct and that I need to to be wary of this man I barely knew. I didn't put my sword away because I wasn't sure he really was a friend or if he was a foe. I looked at him with a blank look.

"What a present surprise Sakishima-san." he addressed me.

I scowled when he used my full name, I suspected that he had felt the energy same as I had and came to investigate it.

'Well why not ask,' I thought with a smirk. "What a surprise a moonlight walk or did you come to check out the power flux?"

He smirked back while he said "My curiosity got the better of me." I heard a groan behind me and noticed another guy there he stood up to say something to Urahara. It was then that I remembered what I was doing before he came. I quickly checked on Kurosaki, who was still bleeding all over the ground and was most likely about to die. Urahara must have had the same thought as he gave his manger a nod,the glasses,mustache guy came and picked up the carrot top soul reaper of the ground. He quickly rushed into the darkness towards I could only assume was the shop.

"Come, we have somethings to discuss" Urahara said before he turned and started walking towards the darkness.

I just sighed and looked at the remaining blood on the ground from Kurosaki was now mixed with the rain water.

I was so confused as to what was going on ' By the looks of it Urahara knows more than what he lets on. If I want to idea as what was going on and how to avoid it I should probably follow him. Its not like this whole incident is going to drastically change my life forever.'

And with that thought I sheathed my sword and ran after Urahara to his shop. It wasn't until later on in my life did I laugh at the irony of my thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach. **

**A/N Sorry for the wait I am finally done with finals and school so... yaaay for summer. Plus I forgot the whole beginning of this series so I had to go back and re-watch the series again. Well enjoy and please review! **

**A/N: I edited a little bit, more of the format more than anything. **

** Song: Still Alive by Lisa Miskovsky ( Mirror's Edge Theme)**

_Recap: 'Its not like this whole incident is going to drastically change my life forever.'_

_And with that thought I sheathed my sword and ran after Urahara to his shop. It wasn't until later on in my life did I laugh at the irony of my thoughts. _

When I got back to Urahara's shop I just let myself in and went straight to one of the back room. I found Ichigo laying on the ground passed out from blood loss and Mustache man was bandaging him up. Urahara was sitting by the boy with his usual fan out waiting for me.

" Okay I followed you now tell me what the _hell_ is going on." He looked up at me with a smirk and motioned for me to sit.

I just glared at him until he sighed " Just sit down, it will take some time to explain."

With a final death glare I took a seat across from him. "Explain. Now." Mustache man left the room and came back in with some tea.

Urahara poured himself some and top a sip. "You must have noticed the changes in Ichigo and that a soul reaper was hanging around him."

I rolled my eyes "Duh. I can still sense retisu, and the soul reaper really wasn't paying much attention to me so I just left her alone. I didn't want to be noticed and she was plenty busy with Ichigo."

He took another sip of the tea " Well she gave him her powers in a power transfer and as you know that is taboo and not to mention illegal in the Soul Society."

I merely nodded my head as he proceeded " Well the Soul Society finally noticed and took action hence taking back her powers back from Ichigo and took her back for her punishment."

I nodded my head again as I processed the info " What will be her punishment?"

He gave me a strange look " I thought you knew all about the Soul Society and its rules?"

I gave him an annoyed look " Well excuse me for not being a expert, its not like I have ever been apart of your Gotei or anything. I just know enough for me to get by un-noticed."

My expression became serious when he started to answer " Well, from what I have heard it will be death."

I pondered " What will become of Ichigo? I'm sure he will not take her sentence so lightly."

He gave a mysterious smirk " That will be decided by him."

I was kinda weird out by that look and opted for standing up to leave. " Well thanks for the info I think its time for me to leave."

I started to leave " Wait." I stopped and turned towards him " I have a job, in which the out come will interest you."

I turned around to give him my full attention "Oh and what would interest me so much that will motivate me to join on this mess?"

He smirked once again " Who said it had to do with Ichigo?"

I gave him a look " We both know you have a soft spot for the boy now stop stalling and tell me what I get out of it."

He looked unchanged from my comment and said " I can get you back into the Soul Society."

I was struck with shock " How?" I said still with surprise on my face.

He looked at me " That is for me to know and for you to find out. You in?"

I shook my head to clear my shock and turned towards the door " Ya I'm in."

I could hear the smugness in his voice " I knew you would agree. I will contact you when I need you."

With that I took off towards my hiding spot for my gigai. My thoughts were in a running through my head.

' I can finally see him again... Oh crap he is going to be pissed when I see him again... IF he sees me...Oh who am I kidding he will find me' I thought with some fear but then I remembered ' I get to see my little Yachiru again.'

I thought happily 'I was at least excited for that part of the trip'

I found where the soul candy was hiding with my gigia. I punched the gigia and retrieved the small piece of candy from its mouth and entered my 'body' once again. When I finally got back to my apartment it was 4 in the morning.

I yawned 'okay time for bed there isn't much else I can do till Urahara summons me and I have to get up for school in the morning...CRAP I forgot the homework.' I looked around for my school bag.

I mumbled "Forget it I am sure my teachers will forgive me this once for not doing it." as I crawled back into bed chucking my shoes somewhere among my room. I happily fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next day at school was... weird to say the least. As usual the Soul Society cleaned up their mess which meant screwing with everyones minds. No one remembered the soul reaper. I wasn't surprised, but I was surprised to see Ichigo there. He looked determined which I took as good sign.

'He must have agreed to Urahara's deal which means that we are going to the soul society.' I had to smile at that thought, its been years since I have been there.

I continued on my regular schedule for a couple of days. I wasn't shocked to see Ichigo gone since he had a lot of training to do but when I noticed the red head, big muscly guy and glasses guy that was in Kurosaki's group not come in I was suspicious. On top of this all I was getting very impatient, a trait I have to thank Kenpachi for giving me. On the third day, I gave into my impulses and skipped school to go to Urahara's shop. I had opted to leave my 'body' at my apartment.

I was met by a red haired kid and a small girl " Hey, where is Urahara at?"

The kid studied me and replied " I don't know somewhere in the shop."

I gave annoyed sight "That so specific, I guess I will have to find him myself. Thanks for the help shorty"

He grew red in the face at the nickname. " Ya well see if care you old hag."

I paused in my steps toward the back door and turned towards him. " What did you call me?" I glared darkly as the kid smirked at me.

The girl was trying me make him stop and apologizing to me for his behavior. " I called you a old hag, I guess you can't hear me from old age."

I was pissed no one picks a fight with me and gets away unscratched. I started to march over to him when I felt like I was being held back I looked up to see the little girl hugging me and still apologizing. I was trying to pull away from her and started to scream at her to let me go.

" Come on let me down I wasn't going to use my sword, just maim him with my bare hands nothing that won't heal in a few months or so."

Jinata, as I heard the girl call him, stood far away from me and started to taunt me,which in turn made me pull some more. The little girl started to drag me away into the back room, to a room with a hatch.

I was pissed at the little boy and swore in my head that if I ever saw him again he was so screwed. The little girl let me go now that I was getting my calm exterior back.

She opened the hatch " Urahara is down there, he had just sent me to go get you before you came into the shop."

She said in a quiet voice I didn't really give her a second thought as I looked down in the hatch. I saw the vastness of it and noticed how far down it was. I stared to climb down and once I got half way down I jumped from the latter. I had used what little patience I had left to go that far down the latter and once I noticed I would be fine to jump down without getting hurt I let go. I noticedUrahara standing over a pit looking down with interest. I walked over and noticed Ichigo in the pit. It was a deep hole so i dubbed it "The pit of doom" I smiled at my own joke. It was then that Urahara noticed me next to him.

He just smirked "Sakishima perfect timing Ichigo is about to pass or fail the second stage."

I gave him a confused look and noticed that Ichigo had a chain and a partial mask. " You cut his chain to his body! He is going to turn into a hollow."

Urahara had that creepy smirk again. " Or he will become a soul reaper once again."

I looked down at Ichigo again. " How much time does he have?"

He thought for sec he has 15 mins left."

I squatted down " And if he becomes a hollow?"

He looked at me " Why else do you think I called you for?"

Ten minutes past and the final hollowfications were about to start.I was focussing so hard on Ichigo that I didn't notice the two kids stand beside me. I took my sword out and made to jump in the hole. A hand stopped me. I looked up to see Urahara with a calm but serious look

" Give him a little more time." I reluctantly put my sword back in the sheath.

I really wanted him to succeed not only for my sake but his little soul reaper friend. I few minutes later something started to change Ichigo and I noticed mustache man down there with Ichigo using kido. ' I must be the back up plan if he fails.'

Ichigo was screaming and becoming a hollow felt a tug on the back my dark green shinigami top and jumped back trusting the hand that was pulling me. Not a second later the pit of doom exploded with flames. I quickly got up and got my sword at the ready just in case. I huge explosion bounced around and hit the ground. This was it the moment of truth.

Was he a shinigami or a hollow? Jinata yelled at him and we saw the red eyes. My eyes hardened and I prepared to jump and attack. Urahara put a hand in front of me to wait. I gave him that ' Are you crazy?' look but as the dust cleared noticed the shinigami clothing. I still wasn't convinced we jumped when he took out the hilt of his sword. I once agin was prepared to attack with or without Urahara's blessing. But sighed in relief when he smashed the mask to reveal himself as normal. Ichigo Kurosaki had done it. He had become a shinigami.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N WOW... I am so happy I have got some favorites..O.O I didn't think that my fanfiction would get any sort of result I posted the first chapter out of boredom and a moment of bravery. Its thanks to everyone that I have kept on writing. THANK YOU to everyone that has favorited, reviewed and followed! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach but I do own my OC.**

**Edited, Song: Center of the Sun(feat. Poe) by Conjure One. **

Recap: Ichigo Kurosaki had done it. He had become a shinigami.

Urahara broke up the silence by congratulating Ichigo and telling him that he had became a shinigami just in time. I just relaxed and gave a slight smile as I put away my sword. Ichigo walked up to Urahara and hit him in the face with his sword hilt. Urahara cried out and covered his face as Ichigo made his speech of how he was going to kill Urahara for putting him through that. I couldn't hold it in anymore, it was the funniest thing I had seen in years. So naturally I laughed so hard that I was rolling on the ground. Normally I would just smile a little and giggle but it was so funny especially after the serious event of Ichigo almost becoming a hollow that just happened seconds before.

It was then that Ichigo noticed me and proceeded to stared at me for a minute or two. I can't blame him I really did look different from when he normal saw me. I didn't need my glasses so my yellow eyes kinda popped out and my dark green Shihakushō must seem weird since he has only seen the standard black shinigami uniforms. I had some tattered jade green material around my neck like a only thing that was the same was my long black straight hair up its usual pony tail.

He suddenly jumped up like he was having a epiphany and started to point at me " Hey I know you!You are in my class...You are ...that girl that is really quiet."

At this point I picked myself off of the ground and started to dust off my clothing and a small smile still graced my face. I looked over Ichigo who was still pointing at me.

" You don't even remember my name do you?" I said with some amusement.

He was still gawking as I sighed " At least I have a excuse I mean how many names can I remember over 50 years."

Urahara decided to step in and introduce me " Kurosaki- san this is Sakishima she is somewhat of a shinigami." Ichigo quickly got over the shock of telling him that I was over 50 years old and looked curious.

He asked " Somewhat of a shinigami?...How do you become somewhat a shinigami?"

I looked at him with a bored expression " Well it would too much time and effort to fully explain that question but the short answer is yes technically I refuse to be apart of the Soul Society but I have my sword."

He gave that 'ohhh' look and moved on to his next question. " Why are you here? Are you here to help get Rukia back?"

I looked up at his face and saw excitement that someone else was going to go with him to save his friend.

I felt kinda selfish for my real reason for going with him and answered back " Honestly no, I need to get to Soul society for my own reason," his face fell "but I will hold to my bargain to help you and get Rukia back." He looked a little grateful that I was still going to help him.

Urahara decided that it was a good time to intervene and told Ichigo it was time for the 3rd stage. I could tell Ichigo was still pissed with Urahara.

'They are going to kill each other, oh what I wouldn't give to see that' I thought wishfully. 'But I have things to do, training to get done.' I started to walk away when Urahara called me over.

I gave him a questioning look and he explained that I would be helping Ichigo with the next stage. 'Man he roped me into helping him again. But I really do some sort of practice since I am kinda rusty with my sword. Hopefully I will kill two bird with one stone.'

I walked over to him and he put what looked like a spare hat on top of my head. He started to explain what we were to do.

"This stage has no time limit. Simply knock the hat of Sakishima's head and you are done."

I looked at Urahara with a questioning look, I have witnessed Ichigo's power but I was more experienced than him and he had a broken sword. Ichigo just studied me and swung his half sword at me I didn't even flinch at the action.

He looked smug as he nicked the hat 'Great I get to deal with all the pent up anger that he has at Urahara.'

Urahara apparently wasn't done speaking yet " Thats impressive but it will take more than that to beat her." He began to walk away but stopped a few steps " Sakishima don't kill him." I gave a dark smile because that gave me the okay to go all out on him.

' I haven't had a good fight in ages I hope he can keep up.'

Ichigo obviously didn't notice the smile because he turn to where Urahara was and yelled " I can't fight a girl. Especially her,she seems like the book type. It will take a minute to beat her."

As he complained I took out my sword and released my spiritual energy. The idiot still wasn't paying attention to me. I charged and Ichigo barely dodged.

" Come now Ichigo don't ruin my fun." I smirked at him.

He must of now noticed my sudden change in personality because he became slightly more pale. He studied me once again as I got ready to attack.

Once I lunged Ichigo became more serious and dodged. I kept on attacking and forced him to retreat from me.

" HEY COME BACK HERE!" I yelled as I swung my sword at him when he got somewhat close.

He continued to run away from me a the while still complaining to Urahara. That was until he had a sudden thought and stopped.

I could tell what he was thinking 'He thinks that my sword isn't real.'

I swung my sword and sliced of the remaining mask on his head. " You are getting careless." I told him with a slight frown on my face.

" You think just because she not a full issued shinigami that she can't seriously hurt you." Urahara's voice said from behind me.

" Sakishima release your zanpaktou."

I turned my head to look at him to see if he was serious. He looked dead serious so I did what I was ordered.

" Slither, Nāgaraja!"

My normal sword with its green-brown hilt and small leather like keychain at the ends started to change. A emerald green snake slithered up and around the hilt as the blade got longer. Finally the leather turned into 5 chains and got bigger till they were on the ground wiggling like snakes. I let them go around my arm and shoulder so that when I fought with my Zanpaktou they would get in the way and drag when I fought.

Ichigo looked fearful as my sword changed and muttered " Zanpaktou's name?"

This time I answered " Every Zanpaktou has a name, and this is his name."

I decided to show him the power of a released Zanpaktou. " Let fight, Nāgaraja!"

I once again swung my sword with my increased power. Ichigo was knocked back still shocked at what he had learned.

Urahara gave a look that said 'destroy the rest of his sword' so I nodded and continued to attack while he spoke. He told Ichigo that his sword was nothing more than fluff and that there was no way he could beat me with that sword. I kept slicing his sword as if it was made of butter. I was enjoying my self since it has been a long time since I have had the need to call out Nāgaraja. But it was bittersweet, sure I got to fight but it was against a boy with a useless weapon and no way to fight back.

I frowned when I got to the hilt. I have had enough of going easy on him and not attacking him directly. Sure it was lesson he need to learn but I was not going to baby him any longer.

I looked at him with a serious face " I understand what Urahara is teaching you and I commend you for getting this far. But now,I am done babying you it is a dog-eat-dog world in the soul realm. It is as simple as this, start to learn and fight or die!"

Ichigo took off running as soon as he saw the chains wrapped around my arm and shoulder start to move and glow. He dodged just in time as one of the chains went to grab him, and instead crashed into some rocks mere inches away from him. As he ran from me, I walked toward where he was as my chains did their job of attacking him. He had successfully blocked one just to have another grab his ankle and trip him. He managed to stand up just to have my chains totally wrapped around his body. He was really panicking now that I was almost to were he was. My chains were squeezed tighter each time he moved and struggled.

When I finally got to him I looked at him with merciless eyes and raised my sword to ready to attack again. He all a sudden stopped struggling and I knew what had happened since I had a similar experience when I had got my Zanpakuto's name. All a sudden his retisu flared up and I knew my assumption was correct. I jumped back and held on to the hat as the dirt around me was moved by a strong gust of wind.

I felt him cut my chains and heard them fall of his body. He looked ready to fight when the dust cleared. My chains were already regenerating to the length the were at before. They wrapped around my body once again sensing that it would be a sword battle from here on out. I looked at Ichigo and started to smile again.

'Finally the fight I was looking.'

Ichigo looked at me and said " Sorry Saki but it would seem that I can't hold back. Be sure to dodge this."

I was curious as to what he was saying until I felt the rise of his retisu again. I quickly went to shunpo out of the way but I was too late. I held my sword up to block what I could and stood my ground. I closed my eyes as the bright flash was going to hit me.

After a minute of not feeling any pain I looked to see what happened. I found Urahara in front of me with his sword and a red barrier in front of him.

He looked at me and said " Good thing I blocked that,you could have lost a arm."

I gave a nod of thanks and went back into a normal position to see what Ichigo was doing. To my shock he was asleep with his new Zanpatou in front of him.

'Must have used up all his energy in that last attack.' I noticed that the hat I was wearing had blown away and was missing a big piece in the front.

" I didn't except that much power in one swing." I told Urahara.

He looked at me and said "He truly is a frightening child."

I had to agree, who knows how much power this kid really has. Urahara went and picked up the spare hat that was by the big ditch Ichigo had caused.

"Lesson three cleared."

He came up to me and said "Now its your turn for lessons."

I looked up at him and got into my fighting stance.

' Ichigo turned out to be a disappointing fight I hope Urahara is better.' I smiled ready for a great fight "Ready when your are." Urahara gave a nod and attacked.

After 7 hours of fighting I was tired and sore. Urahara did a number on me but I did regain my skills and even made them stronger.

I was on my knees breathing hard "Thats enough, you improved and I think you are ready for the Gotei now."

I looked up at Urahara, who had a few scratches on him nothing serious. 'Man, I am tired and he doesn't even look that tired or hurt for that matter. No wonder why he was a captain.'

I just nodded, and got to my feet I sealed Nāgaraja and started to head to the ladder.

"Sakashima rest tomorrow and then come into the shop the next night, all the preparations will be ready by then." I nodded once again and started up the ladder.

I don't exactly remember how I got home and into my bed but I did somehow. I woke up and it was around 5 o'clock in the afternoon. I was in my 'body' so my wounds on my spirit self were probably healing. I got up and took a shower then went to eat something.

'One more day and I will be in the Soul Society...wow...' I just didn't know what to think.

Sure I was excited to see HIM but I also would be his enemy.

I snorted 'Wouldn't be the first time that we were on opposite sides of something.'

Still after all that has happened I still loved him and missed him everyday. I was still exhausted from yesterday and decided that once we went to the Soul Society I probably wouldn't get much sleep. So I went back to bed.

_I was resting against a tree in the forest outside of the Rukongai where Kenpachi, Yachiru and I were staying at that week. We tended to move around quiet a lot to find more battles to part take in. _

_I was just relaxing since I myself was just in a fight not to long ago. I opened my eyes to look at the scenery before me and noticed that my clothes were far from alright. Not only were the filthy with dirt and blood but they were also torn a little. I only had one set of clothes and I was in them._

_I started to groan and try to figure out how I was going to clean them this time. I was pulled out of my thoughts by heavy footsteps. I grabbed my sword but relaxed when I recognized it as Kenpachi. _

_He looked at me and chuckled "You must have had some fun fight." _

_I smirked at him " Ha that guy's face will never look the same." _

_He smirked back " That a girl." _

_He came and sat next to me on the grass. His smirk turned into a frown. _

_I looked up at him questionably " Whats wrong? Fight someone weak?" _

_He looked at me and signed " They are all weak, all 7 of them." _

_I frowned in response he was never satisfied with his fights anymore. _

_I looked around " Where's Yachiru? You know she will get lost if you leave her by herself for too long." _

_He pointed to the left and I saw the little girl in a field of flower picking the pink ones and making a crown of flowers. _

_I smiled " She's so cute, can't find a thing but cute." _

_He smirked again and looked at me again before getting up again. " Watch her I'll be back." _

_I just nodded and relaxed again. It wasn't unusual for him to be gone for hours on end and comeback. I trusted him not to leave us behind and knew that he trusted us to be here when he got back. After a hour or so Yachiru came over and showed me the flower rings and that she made. She told me that she had made one for me as well._

_After a while she got bored with doing that. So I took out a book and gave her a brush and some colored ink for her to draw with while went and got some fire wood to set us up for when it got dark._

_By the time Kenpachi came back it was well past sunset and I had already made some food over the fire. He grunted in thanks as he started to eat. After we had all ate I put a mat down for Yachiru and got her ready for bed. As usual she would give Kenpachi a hug, which he didn't return and gave me a hug. I put her to bed and she was asleep in no time._

_I came and sat by the fire again across from Kenpachi. He kept looking at me and it was starting to annoy me. _

_I blushed when just started to stare."What!?" _

_He just shook his head and went back to looking at the fire. When I had enough of the stares, I got up to go to bed. _

_I looked at my ruined clothing and shrugged' I will take care of my clothing once I wake up.' _

_I walked past him and he caught my wrist. "Wait." _

_I looked at him curiously he took his bag out and got out a bundle. He gave the bundle and let go of my hand. I opened up the bundle to find now clothing. I gave him a surprised look to find he was looking back at the fire. _

_I blushed "Thank you. I was wondering how I was going to fix this mess." _

_He looked back at me 'Please don't let him see my checks all pink' I pleaded to any god. _

"_I got them off a guy's cart I fought. They may be a bit to big for you but just deal with it." _

_He told me gruffly. I just nodded and gave him a huge turned away from me again and I was frozen in my spot. 'Just do it' I was yelling at myself. _

_I quickly gave him a hug as best as I could then quickly went to my bed._

'_He got me something and noticed when something was wrong.' I was so giddy that I almost couldn't sleep but I did eventually fade into sleep. _

I awoke once again a little before noon and smiled. 'Its been many years since that moment but what I wouldn't give to go back to it.'

I sighed and decided to start making final preparations for my quest. I popped out of my giagi and gave it final instructions. When I was alone again I touched my scarf. It was the only thing left of that Shihakushō and it was my most precious item. It was the only thing he has given me.

I shook my head ' I will see him again and make sure that he choose me this time.'

**A/N Man that was a really long chapter for me. But squeee a cute moment. Please read and Review. Tell me what you like and don' t like**.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: *dancing like a weirdo...and get strange looks from my roomates* People are liking my story. OMG. Anyhow I got this chapter up fairly quick, and that is thanks to all the favs. and alerts I have been getting... Its very encouraging and makes me feel like writing. Oh. and on a special note I want to thank all that has reviewed! **

**So thank you:**

**Day-Of-The-Dead-TattooGal**

**pokemonjkl**

**Black Cat Angel **

**And a special thanks to Animegeek123 for reviewing last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach. Unless you count the chemical/cleaner. **

_Recap: I shook my head ' I will see him again and make sure that he choose me this time.' _

I was ready to leave right after the sun had set and it was an hour before the meeting time but I already impatient . I said goodbye to my giagi and grabbed my small canvas bag of supplies and went out the window.

'I really don't care if I am early I have no one to say bye to. The people I want to see are on the other side of the portal.'

When I finally got to Urahara's shop, he didn't seem surprised to see me.

" Impatient to get there I see Sakishima." I just nodded and he let me in.

"I have somethings I want to explain before the other get here." He already had tea set up in the back room and there was a black cat there already.

He gestured for me to sit down " What are your plans when you get into the soul society?"

I sat down and took some tea " I will keep to our bargain even though at that point I will be in the Soul Society. But you of all people should know that I will keep my agreements and will help get the Soul Reaper back."

I took a sip and the cat seemed to be scrutinizing me,which I must admit was kinda creepy. Urahara looked serious " Even if you may die?"

I looked straight into his eyes " I made a deal and I will stick to it. Plus I can assure you I will not let myself die." He nodded and I took that as a sign that he trusted me

. " Well good because I will sure need the extra help in managing these kids." I looked around for the source of the voice but found none.

" I am down here." I looked down at the cat in suspicion.

" Yes I am a talking cat."

I took my sword out and quickly swung at the cat still unsure if this was a trick. The cat jumped to dodged my attack and said " You really are like him, attack first and ask questions later."

I growled, I knew who it was referring to when it said 'he' but I didn't how did it know. "WHO ARE YOU?...WHAT ARE YOU?"

Urahara decided now was a good time to speak up " No need to shout Sakishima."

I growled at him " You told _it_ about my past didn't you."

I had told Urahara some of my past over the years I had known him. He knew I wanted to go back to the Soul Society to see him.

The cat answered first "He told me enough, I wanted to know the risks of you leaving the group to pursue your own goals when we got to the soul society. So PLEASE calm down."

I lowered my sword and after a minute put it back in its sheath. I sat down once again and picked up my tea. I accepted the answer but didn't like it.

" Thank you. Now once this rescue mission is over you are free to do as you wish but for now I would like to tell you about the group we will have and the plans we have come up with to save Rukia."

I was listening now, I had thought that only me and Ichigo who were going to go but clearly I was wrong. If I was going to go into the soul society with a group I would have to be aware of each person's abilities so I would single out each person's weakness and how to strategize around that.

The cat continued "First of my name is Yoruichi and I trained the others coming with us."

I had heard that name before I just couldn't remember where and when I had. I just shook of the suspicion and continued to listen.

" We will have Chad, Orihime, and hopefully Ishida coming with us." I nodded and recognizing I had heard their names from my class.

"Orihime is physically weak but has the ability to summon a strong barrier and has some healing potential."

It must have seen me trying to start to strategy for attacks and defense with Orihime's ability.

'Hmmm... I hate to be on the defense and prefer to be on the offense but her barrier might come in handy if we need to retreat. And healing is always a added bonus when you are a fugitive.'

The cat brought me out of my thoughts by continuing " Chad has immense power and has very little defense."

' He would be useful in a attacking all at once with Ichigo and could definitely over power any enemy with the three of us... But that means less of a fight for me.'

The cat started again 'Lastly,we have Ishida, he is able to focus his retisu into arrows and shoot them. He is one of the last of his kind, the Quincys"

I was shocked everyone knows about the massacre of the Quincys and thought them to be long gone. 'A Quincy he could be useful as a sharp shooter... what do they call it now a days...Oh! A sniper.'

I was getting excited at all the possibilities and strategies I could use. Though most of them involved lots of fighting from me.

'What can I say I love fighting.' I was sure I got that with living with Kenpachi. 'Though I do have more a strategy then he does. I somehow forget it half way into the fight but thats more thought than what Kenpachi does. He simply charges in and wings it.'

I must have been lost in my thoughts for a while because when I brought my tea to me lips it was cold.

I got Urahara attention once again when I asked. "How will we get there?"

" I have created a portal to the Seireitei its not the most stable and once you enter there is no turning back. But it will get you there if everyone is fast enough." He said with a creepy smirk.

" Okay what will we do once we get there the soul society isn't going to just open its doors for us." Yoruichi answered back with a smile(if thats even possible for a cat)

" I have a friend to help us if all else fails. As for the rescue I still am planning that out now that I am sure I will have your help." I just nodded as confirmation.

I hadn't noticed that Urahara was gone till now. Yoruichi noticed that I was looking where Urahara was

" The others are arriving right now he is outside greeting will be going out there shortly so that we can get your introduction out of the way."

I took a final sip of tea and put it back on the tray " This is going to be fun since Ichigo's reaction was hilarious I can only imagine what their faces are going to look like." I smiled thinking back to the recent memory.

I could hear Ichigo freaking out to find his friends are all going with him. I looked at the cat " Thats our cue."

We walked outside in the shadows. Yoruichi come out of the darkness first and started to question Ichigo about how he didn't notice his friends developing there powers. It took a few minutes for Ichigo's brain to register that a cat was talking to him. He naturally he started to freak out. I decided ,after a minute of his mouth open and trying to talk ,I had enough of his attitude and smacked him on the back of the head.

" Get over it. How is it any stranger than you seeing hollows and spirits." He stopped and looked at me thinking it over.

Until the one in the cape pointed to me 'Man what is with these people and point at me.' I thought kinda irritated by the pointing.

"I saw you the night they took Rukia away are you not with them." I tried to think back " I don't remember you... who are you again?"

That's when the red head decided to join in on the fun and pointed at me too.'Again with the pointing.' "Aa... you are in our class!"

I clapped for her and answered patronizingly " Good for you, you figured it out I am in you class."

Urahara decided to step in once again for my introduction . He had out his fan and a happy face on. So I took that as a bad sign I was soon proved correct when he said" This is Sakishima and she is spirit that has soul reaper powers. She is over a 200 years old so she can be a grouch sometimes."

I turned to him and yelled " You didn't have to give them my age you jerk."

There jaws are dropped except for Yoruichi and chads though the later looked surprised. "200 YEARS OLD!" they all said at once.

I looked back at them and smirked " Yes and been fighting for most of it."

They still looked shocked when Urahara, who was throughly amused by everyone's reaction, decided to make the announcement that it was time. We all head inside and I noticed the red head...Orihime and ichigo where still talking outside.

I decided they need space and went inside only to have Ishida question me again. "So you didn't notice me that day?"

I thought for a moment "Nope don't' remember you except for when I saw you in class."

He looked determined to get me to remember him from that night "I was near Ichigo when he was wounded."

I looked at him carefully and scanned him " Well you look fine to me so quit your whining." I walked a head of him with purpose.

Now he looked irritated with me now. ' Thats what he gets for pointing at me earlier.'

Once we where all in the big room under the shop I was buzzing with adrenaline ready to get going. Urahara called everyone over and I could tell he was about to explain. That was until he suddenly poked Ichigo in the middle of his head with his cane. Everyone went to look at Ichigo's now empty body.I was getting once again impatient and fidgety.

'Lets get this going.'

Urahara must have seen me fidget with my sword hilt because once again he had his stupid fan out and chuckled before he got everyone's attention. He started to explained what the gate or portal was called and then showed us what we would be traveling through.

It didn't look like much but it must have take a long time to make since it is nearly impossible to get to the Seireitei without being a shinigami and part of the guards. Which he explained, and since the others would be useless in their souls without their bodies a the gate would allow them to go to Soul Society with their bodies.

Ichigo apparently was just as impatient as I was to get going because Urahara hit him when he was moving to go into the portal.

Then Urahara said something that even had me worried. " I can hold the door open for 4 minutes."

I was shocked even I wasn't sure I could make it in that time not without the help of shunpo. The mode turned serious I could tell that everyone was extremely worried about the impossible feat ahead of us. No one spoke until Yoruichi spoke up telling them that with the will of there hearts we could make it.

I decided to join in " Ya besides you have me and the talking cat to guide you."

I gave them a confident smirk ready for the challenge. Yoruichi gave me a annoyed look but quickly got over it. Everyone seemed determined now to complete this to get to the Soul Society. Yoruichi walked towards the portal and looked back at Ichigo.

He wanted to make sure he was ready " You understand boy that if you lose you wouldn't be able to come back"

Ichigo looking determined as ever replied "All I have to do is win right?"

I took my place by the cat and looked at him seriously "Exactly."

A light caught everyone attention Urahara had started the portal and asked " Are you ready?"

Ichigo answered for everyone "Of course!"

I was full on smiling by now only minutes from being at the Soul Society.

Urahara smiled "Jump in all at once. "

I looked at the group and nodded we all jumped in. The light was blinding but once I was able to see clear I started to run.

Everyone was running as a blob that was supposedly the walls started to collapse behind us. Ishida commented on that, much to Yoruichi and I's dismay.

The cat got to scolding him before I could " If you can look behind you, you can run faster."

I was running by him so that if I needed to I could save him from the icky blob. He was last and apparently sucked at running.

" Come on man run faster. I am not even going my full speed."

He gave me a dirty look "Sorry for being a burden. Go ahead and use your full speed."

I gave him a smirk " And leave you all by yourself to be eaten by the blob."

He once again gave me a look and ran faster. 'Note to self insult Ishida to make him run faster.'

We got five feet before something fell behind us and the blob got Ishida's cloak. Ichigo and I were about to get out our swords when Yoruichi yelled " Don't take your zanpakutos out it will get you caught in the blob too."

Thinking fast I ripped the Quincey's cape and yelled " Keep going."

Chad thankfully was thinking quick too and picked up Ishida and carried him on his shoulder. I gave Ishida a smug look of 'told you so' and we all ran again much quicker than before. I had to give Chad some respect not many guys could run that fast carrying an extra body. After a minute of running along side Chad I sped up because I was annoyed by Ishida's constant complaining.

That was until he yelled " WHAT IS THAT?!"

I took a quick look behind me and gasped. It was huge and coming straight at us. I could barely hear what the cat was saying but from what I had heard he said we were unlucky enough to come when the portal was being clean.

Annoyed and slightly angry I yelled "OF COURSE! Out of all the days we come on cleaning day. FANTASTIC"

At my yelling everyone ran faster through this seemingly endless place. I could see a light now but the damn cleaner was gaining on us. I wasn't sure we were going to make it before that thing got us.

Orihime did something that shocked me she stopped and yelled something about I reject. I bright yellow barrier appeared and it collided with the cleaner. I never was one for barriers and defense when I fought but right now I was so thankful for barriers. A bright light and an explosion happened when the two collided.

I was thrown through the portal into the bright light and flying straight for the ground. I didn't have anytime to try and land on my feet so I went for the next best thing which was grabbing a roof ledge and keep from crashing into the ground.

I groaned 'man, I don't know if catching that ledge was better than failing on the ground.'

I let go and fell to the ground with some grace.'I must have pulled a muscle when I caught the ledge'

I rubbed the sore muscle while I looked at the rest of the group. I gave a amused smile at the position Ichigo, Yoruichi and Ishida were in. But I was impressed with Chad landing on his feet and as much as I denied it Orihime saved me and the rest of the group by using her barrier at the last second.

'Damn,I owe her one now.' I wasn't happy about that but it was already done.

Everyone got up and looked at each other to see if everyone was here and okay. I noticed Ishida talking with Chad and Ichigo. I was about ready to smack my forehead when I saw Ishida randomly pull out another one of his capes and put it on. I settled for shaking my head and sighing.

I looked around and noticed we were in the Rukongai and turned back to find the cat to find out what our next move was going to be. I had no doubt that the Gotei knew that someone had somehow gotten to the Soul Society.

I heard a "Owwwie" from Orihime and found the person I had been looking for. I found the cat yelling at the girl for using the barrier and how it could have ended up with her dead. I was going to defend her when Ichigo beat me to it. I decided to look around since the dust was clearing. I wasn't know for talking and had little patience to teach these kids about where we were so I was glad the Yoruichi took it upon himself to explain

.I started to scan for any immediate threats and found one right away. We had landed right by one of the Gotei's gates. I knew we had to get out here quickly. That was until that idiot, Ichigo decided it would be a great idea to go to Seireitei's gate and look around.

I quickly yelled " WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?"

Yoruichi noticed why I was suddenly yelling and added " You will DIE!"

That got the idiots attention he looked back at us as he continued to run. Before he could question us a huge wall came down and around the Seireitei once again a thing of dust came around us.

I heard gasps from our group as I coughed. ' Freaking dust' It wasn't till I heard a deep voice speak did I become worried.

**A/N I am getting closer to having the two reunite. Oh what fun that will be...just a hint it will not be all puppies and sunshine when those two see each other. And as always please Review and tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:I do not own bleach only my OC Saki. **

_Recap: I heard gasps from our group as I coughed. '_

_Freaking dust' It wasn't till I heard a deep voice speak did I become worried._

I looked up to find a huge gate around the Seireitei and a freaking giant was standing in front of us. I did have a lot of knowledge about the Soul Society but my knowledge of the Seireitei was limited since I had never been in it or really around it. This gave me a slight disadvantage when we actually got into the stupid place.

I studied the huge man as he spoke and suddenly he pulled out a axe looking weapon. He challenged Ichigo to a fight and I heard Yoruichi explain that this was one of the legendary heroes of the Soul Society gates.

' That makes sense and I am sure that we can beat him easily, if we all attack together.'

I suddenly saw to people run towards Ichigo and noticed that Chad and Orihime were the ones that rushed past me. I thought that they were listening to the cat.

'Wow they came up with a strategy really quickly.' I thought optimistically.

It was then that I noticed that Yoruichi was yelling at them to come up with a strategy.

' Okay then I guess we are going Kenpachi style and running in without thinking.'

I shook my head and looked down at the cat.

" What do you want to do? Do I get to attack to?" I asked hopefully.

But before he could answer the giant took matters into his own hands and made a barrier of rocks behind Ichigo. He then proceeded to give us a bunch of useless 'rules' which I didn't really pay attention to till the he came to the last one. Which basically stated that he would fight Ichigo on his own. I muttered a curse disappointed that I wasn't going to fight and once again looked down at the cat to see what he wanted to do. It wasn't till I heard my name did I notice Ichigo was speaking

"Saki, make sure no one interferes."

I gave a sigh and a smile " Think you can take him?"

"Probably"

I gave a small laugh as Ishida started to hit the rock and yell at the idiot.

"Fine, just don't die on me"

I sat down next to Yoruichi as everyone gave me a questioning look. I simply shrugged there was much I could do anyhow he wanted to face him alone so I was left with nothing but to watch. Ichigo went on to explain what we had been doing for the last five days.

I simply smirked ' That was the most fun I have had in years.'

After training him I had my complete faith in Ichigo's abilities and I knew once he was done talking and giving his pep talk everyone else did too. I heard some talking before they started to fight, since I could pick up the giant speech from where I sat. Yoruichi had sat next me and I looked at him.

"Think he will come back alive and win?"

I looked back as I heard a smash and noticed more wind and dust billow around us. I could hear the surprise and laughs coming from giant. I was trying very heard to hear what was being said until I heard the cat finally answer me back

" I think he will."

I smiled as I heard the glorious sound of steel and steel start. I knew the fight had just started and watched as small rocks pelted the ground. It wasn't till the eighth shot did we jump back to avoid the huge rocks coming down. I saw the rest of the group had to avoid the rocks as well. I finally looked over to where Ichigo was standing,blocking the final mighty blow. I knew that we had been correct in our assumptions.

I smirked because I knew he had already won this battle. My thoughts didn't wavier as I saw the guardsman pull out another axe because he was desperate to do anything to beat Ichigo. I put a hand over my eyes to protect them from the sudden onslaught of dirt and wind coming towards us. After it had passed I checked to see if Orihime,Chad and Ishida were okay. Then looked to shocked that not only had Ichigo beat the giant but destroyed his axes.

'He has terrifying power maybe more than Kenpachi has.' I thought as I studied the scene in front of me.

I looked at Yoruichi and we started to walk towards Ichigo and the giant. We knew that this short battle was over and the guardian was simply spouting nonsense to save his reputation. Yoruichi jumped on top of the remains of the blade while I simply leaned on it.

" So Jidanbō's axes shattered from one attack" Yoruichi observed.

It was quiet until Ichigo spoke up " Say something."

Thats when the crying started and funny enough it was from the giant man. Everyone was somewhat shocked that he started to cry. I shook me head and looked at him in disgust.

' I knew his axes are broken but to start crying over them. Really... ' I gave a sigh

'I mean I would be sad if Naga broke but I am sure there is ways to fix him.'

Ichigo must have felt bad for the man because he started to apologize for braking both axes. I slowly shook my head and rub my forehead as the giant started to tell Ichigo he was a good person.

'I can tell this mission is going to a long one. The first enemy and he's telling us we are good people even though we are trying to break into the place he is guarding... Great'

I didn't start listening till he said he was a disgrace to all men for crying which at the moment I had to agree with. He finally said something worth while when he gave us permission to enter through the gate. When he said this I was ecstatic even though I didn't show it on my blank face. I was already so close to _him_ I could practically feel _his_ retisu. We all gathered by in front of the giant and I was once again jittery.

I heard Ishida complain that Ichigo wasn't the leader and I really didn't want the giant to question that and not let us all in. So I slapped my hand over his mouth and glared daggers at him. He obviously didn't get the hint because he started to squirm and yell (which was muffled by my hand) trying to get away from me. Ichigo looked extremely amused by my antics while Chad and Orihime looked confused. Yoruichi must have gotten used to me because he simply rolled his eyes. Ishida stopped struggling when the giant went to lift the gate and I let go of him. He glared at me as I stood waiting for that gate to open. He lost interest in me once the man used his strength to open the gate all the way. We all stood there in awe of the gate simply being open. It wasn't till Ichigo asked the giant what was wrong did I go into high alert I scanned what I could see of the Seireitei. I noticed at once retisu and a flowing captain's haori walking towards us.

'Its not Kenpachi his retisu to low and not wild enough' I thought disappointedly.

I narrowed my eyes and put my hand on my hilt in a defensive position.

' This can't be good. Even with my experience I am no match for a captain. A vice captain...maybe and that was still iffy.'

It wasn't till the rain of blood did I know that he had even struck. I was shocked,awed, and a little fearful of what this captain could do. The giant man fell to his knees and I finally noticed who's blood was being spilt. It was clear that he was struggling as the captain said something to him. There was no way we were going to win against this guy with out someone ending up dead.

It was then that it dawned on me of how hard our task would be. If this is what one captain could do how would be do against 12 of them (No I didn't count Kenpachi he was mine alone to deal with).It wasn't till Ichigo once again ran straight into battle did I come out of my worries. Yoruichi was freaking out and I couldn't blame him.

'He has less common sense then Kenpachi.'

Ichigo was yelling at the captain and I started to walk over to him drag his sorry ass away so we could retreat for now.

' I am sure the cat has a plan B for getting into the Seireitei ... I hope.'

I was about to grab on to his kosode when the captain spoke again. " You are Kurosaki Ichigo?"

I decided at answer for him " Whats it to you?"

He seemed to just realize I was there and looked me over.

" I just want to make sure it is really him."

I gave a glare as a answer and took out my sword incase he decided to attack. But then he did the strangest thing, he turned around and started to walk away. I wasn't sure what to do with that so I opted for getting out of here as fast as possible because whatever it was couldn't be a good thing. I started to drag Ichigo away as he alternated between yelling at me and the captain. The captain stopped walking and took out his sword as started to explain it was his zanpakuto. He turned suddenly and my battle instincts took action as I quickly stood in front of Ichigo to block the attack he had sent at us. Unfortunately the attack was a powerful one that made me pushed back into Ichigo which made us fly towards that gate keeper. We all went flying towards the houses of the Rukongai and thankfully stopped before we could hit one. My left shoulder that I had injured while we crash landed here flared up in more pain than before. My eye sight went sorta blurry from the sudden shock of pain that ran through my system. I saw the other run towards us and heard Ichigo say my name.

'Yep this is going to be a long mission' I thought before the world went black.

I opened my eyes and noticed I was laying in some tall grass. I looked around and saw him. No, not Kenpachi, my zanpakuto spirit Nāgaraja. I looked around and noticed I was in my zanpakuto world. The world looked a lot like a grassland with tall grass everywhere and a pond full of colorful fish. It was dark here with the moon and stars shining brightly in the sky.

"Naga" I greeted him with a smile. He was a slender man with long ebony hair that fell down to his knees. His glowing yellow eyes scanned my face for a second before he addressed me.

"Master." He came over to where I as laying and took a set next to me in the gras. He looked like a noble with a fan in his hand and the funny round eyebrows. He never called me here unless he had something discuss with me. Sure we sometimes talked in my head like most shinigami's did with their spirits. But by bringing me here to this world met he had something more serious to discuss. I sat up so that I could talk properly with him.

"What's wrong?" I gave a sigh. " Is it because I passed out first because trust me you are not alone in the disappointment. I can't believe I passed out from a little pain." I gritted my teeth in annoyance.

Naga gave me a amused look.

"That is not what I brought you here for but now that you mention it." He gave a amused smirk "that was simply disgraceful for a warrior such as you to act and from such a small wound no less. Seems you have lost your touch while in the human world. _He_ would be so disappointed."

I gave him a sour look "Ya, kick me while I am down. Why don't cha."

He gave a small laugh while he brought his fan to hide his face.

I groaned " You look like that stupid storekeeper when you do that."

He still looked amused "Now, now master don't be mean."

His look turned serious " Down to business, this whole going to the Seireitei business is getting more suspicious by the moment. Not only is the Soul Reaper going to death in such a short amount of time but now all the shinigami know that Ichigo is here. And why didn't that captain try and kill us if that was his orders."

"Wait how do you know that the order's were to kill not capture?" I questioned

"Because my dear, this is the Gotei we are talking about and we both know that they don't care why we are here, just that we are intruders."

I gave him a nod " That is true and that does strike up the why we are still alive question. The blow I blocked wasn't life threatening to Ichigo or to me, just caused the giant to fall and denied us access. So either we have a merciful captain, which I severely doubt, or he wanted for us to get away."

I looked up at Naga, he really did bring up some good points.

I sighed " I promised that I would help them get into the Seireitei and I always keep my word."

Naga shook his head in agreement "That is true, just tread carefully master and keep your eyes open for anything else suspicious."

I looked up at the starry sky " I think its time I got back. I have some work to do in regards of getting stronger so that I can face _him_ once again."

Naga looked at me with softer eyes " I will always be at your side."

I looked at him and smiled "Ya, I know. Talk to you later." I laid back down in the grass so that I could wake up in reality once more.

When I woke up from talking with Naga I was reminded of how I ended up in this state.

'Man I still can't believe I was the first one to pass out. So much for the years of experience'. I sat up and noticed I was in a futon. ' What the hell how did I get here and what happened to the pain?'

" I see you are wake"

I looked over to Yoruichi sitting by the door, " How long was I out? "

The cat looked at me and walked towards the bed " A few hours, Orihime has healed you. She said that you had torn some shoulder muscles and broke your collar bone."

I nodded since that explained why I wasn't in pain any longer.

" Who was that captain?"

The cat now sitting by me explained " That was the third company's captain Ichimaru Gin. He is a very dangerous man."

I wasn't surprised after what I witnessed of his power.

" Where are we?"

The cat looked out into a court yard that was outside a open door in the room.

" The chief of the Rukia saw us save Jidanbō and offered us a place to stay for the night. Orihime is wondering around the house somewhere with Ishida. While Ichigo is exploring the Rukongai and Chad is visiting with a old friend."

I nodded and looked at the sky it was turning a orange color.

The cat continued " Once Ichigo comes back we will be talking about how we should get into the soul society."

I nodded and got up and walked to the open door " Call me when the meeting starts I want to walk around a little bit."

The cat nodded and took off towards what I didn't know I just needed to think about what Naga had told me. The house wasn't huge but seemed bigger than the other around it. After wandering around for a little bit I was brought out my thoughts by footsteps behind me and looked to see Orihime.

" Sakishima you are up! How are you feeling?"

I looked over at her and gave her a small smile "Embarrassed and a shrunken ego but other that that much better. I from what I hear I have you to thank. Oh and please call me Saki only Urahara calls me by my full name."

I found a spot in the courtyard to sit and beckoned her to come sit by me. She gave me a curious glance

" Where did your name come from?"

I gave a blank look before she quickly told me " If you don't want to tell me its okay"

I shook my head and gave her a apologetic look " No its okay, I can't say that I really remember other than it was the name I was given when I was alive. I researched my name years ago and the only connection I could find was that it was a type of poisonous snake that is in Japan. I can't remember why or who gave me that name."

She looked at me and gave a smile " Its a pretty name and I like it."

I returned the smile " Thank you. You really are a nice girl and thank you again for saving my ass again."

We continued to smile until I heard Yoruichi yell our names from a room. I assumed it was time to go to our meeting.

I stood up and looked at her " Shall we go?"

She nodded and we went into a room with a fire fit in the middle.

We decided that going through the gates would ultimately not be a good idea and that we should break in another way. I really had no idea what to do I was here for muscle more than anything else.

'I am not even good for that.' I thought still disappointed in myself for fainting.

' I knows its been years but the training with Ichigo and Urahara should have brought me back up to par... I guess that means that I will have to get better as we go.'

It wasn't till the cat was asking about some person named Shiba Kuukaku did it get a reaction from the elder.

' I really need to stop spacing out.'

I noticed the elder become more alarmed after the cat asked where this person was. He started to say something about getting into 'that' wall which I don't know which wall it could be.

"What wall are we talking about?" I asked out loud as everyone except the elder and Yoruichi were confused about.

I wasn't answered because a loud thumping and a person crashed into the room. I grabbed the hilt of my sword ready to attack when I saw the man stand up. I didn't loosen my grasp on my sword but noticed a huge boar come in through the now broken door. I was confused and by the looks of it I wasn't the only one. He told the elder that 'Bonnie' which I assumed was the boar throw him off again. The elder seemed to know the man and called him Ganju. 'Ganju' looked around the room and stopped on me and then Ichigo.

Let you tell you this after my initial confusion it was quickly replaced with annoyance for this ridiculous man. I was kinda grouchy after having my ego bruised and kinda tired after todays ordeal. I was able to tolerate the man for a little bit, so I thought. But when he called me a 'piece of shit' I about lost it and attacked.

Lucky for him Yoruichi noticed my annoyance and told me to sit down and let it go. Ganju didn't notice this since he was yelling at Ichigo. Some of my annoyance left when Ichigo punched him in the face. It was enough that I took a deep breath and sat down to pour myself some tea which the elder gratefully offered me. As we watched as they yelled at each other Ishida yelled at us to stop drinking and do something.

I looked at him " I was going to attack him but Yoruichi said no so in turn I will sit here and drink tea."

I could tell he was not happy with my response and was going to ask the elder once again to do something. But then Ganju asked if we knew who he was I just gave him a ' are you stupid look' and proceeded to drink tea. Everyone else answered his question with no. At this point I stopped caring and was about to get up and leave. Until Ichigo once again attacked before thinking.

'You would think I would be used to this type of thing since it the exact thing Kenpachi does.'

Everyone went to the front help Ichigo but was stopped by Ganju's thugs. I was getting pissed at the ridiculousness of this all.

When they tried to stop me I gave them a glare and then a creepy smirk as I asked them " Do you want to be the first to die?"

They gave a scared look and backed away to cower across the street. I saw Ichigo kick the guy off him and stand up.

I have had enough " Enough Ichigo! This fight is meaningless we did not come here to fight with losers. We came for a mission remember that."

He gave a hard look and told me " He is the one that started the fight. If you want it to stop talk to him."

I returned his hard look " You idiot. Getting hot headed over something so small. Since you choose to ignore my advice I will sit quietly and watch, but I will not help even if your life depends on it. It was your choice and you have made it."

With that I went to the door and sat waiting for this idiotic battle to start. Once Ganju got his sword out the elder yelled at him to stop him. Ganju started to charge at ichigo to attack,which was then that everyone noticed he didn't have his sword. Orihime and Ishida yelled at him while Chad ran back inside. I simply watched calmly while he was attacked.

' I warned him but no he had to take the challenge without even thinking about it or the consequences.'

Chad came out a second later and through Ichigo's sword to him. I watched as steel clashed and sparks danced around them. Ganju did some weird kido that made Ichigo's sword sink into the ground.

Everyone except me was on edge has Ichigo was forced to let go off his sword and back away. Ganju once again charged in for the attack but Ichigo's reflexes caught his wrist and made him drop his sword. From there on it turned into a full on fist fight. Ichigo was able to throw Ganju away from him and Ganju got up to attack again.

He charged then something weird happened a clock from the back of one of Ganju's gang started to ring. Which caused Ganju to trip and fall only to ask what time it was. I at this point had face palmed when he fell, I knew something like this would happen. Ganju called his boar and she came soaring above Ichigo right into Ganju. As I watched the gang leave running over Ichigo in the process. I would be lying if I didn't say I was disappointed that Ichigo wasn't really hurt enough to learn not to take every single battle that someone challenges him to but I was sure he would learn that another time.

' I just hope when he does learn that it will end up with him alive and wiser. Instead of being dead'

I just looked at him and shook my head. I announced to everyone I was going to bed and head off to the room I awoke from earlier. I heard Ichigo ,who was frustrated that Ganju retreated, yelled in to the night. Once I got to the room I noted a nice night robe to put on. I changed and folded my closing so I could put them on in the morning and went to lay in bed. I soon heard other foot steps walking past my room which I just assumed was the other.

I laid in bed left with only my thoughts ' I can't believe I am in the soul society how many nights have a thought about what I would do if I came back here. I am so close to him I can practically touch him...But I must keep my promise after all I owe Ichigo that much.' I drifted off into sleep.

**Kenpachi's POV**

I have never been the best when sensing retisu but I could have sworn I felt _her _retisu. It was only for a brief second but ... I shook my head as the bells in my hair tinkled lightly and continued to walk back to my quarters for the night.

_I was on my way to my division head quarters to so if we had any information on the Ryoka that had just landed in the Soul Society. Yachiru was yelling directions to me as I ran. I really wanted a good fight and was excited at having a new hopefully powerful opponent. I was close to the building when I felt a retisu I haven't felt in over 100 years. I stopped all a suddenly and turned to the direction where I felt the phantom power. Yarichu was asking me what was the hold up but I simply shook my head and head to my office. _

'It couldn't have been _her _ she left the Soul Society and I have searched the human world for her after she left. She is dead and long gone by now. How many centuries had it been since the last time I had seen her? The one thing that I remember clearly was the feeling of her soft lips on mine. Even if it was only for a second then nothing.'

I felt the rage come back and quickly banished the thought that weren't of battle and bloodlust. The soul society had intruders and they had almost gotten through the gate. I heard from some of my member in my squad that the gate keeper was beaten by one man.

I gave a dark chuckle 'I may have another kindred soul with the need only to battle.' I certainly hope that was the case because I needed a distraction and this intruder was sounding more tempting as the minutes went by.

**Dawwwww I am sorry Ken-chan, he misses her. Tell me what you think of Kenpachi's POV. Was it OCC or not? I kinda revised my way of writing do you like it better or should I go back to my old style. As always read and review. **

**OH and a special thanks to Day-Of-The-Dead-TattooGal for reviewing the last chapter. Also thanks to all that was favorited and followed!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach. Just my OC.**

Recap: ' I can't believe I am in the soul society how many nights have a thought about what I would do if I came back here. I am so close to him I can practically touch him...But I must keep my promise after all I owe Ichigo that much.' I drifted off into sleep.

"NO!" I shot up from my futon holding my hand out.

I tried to calm my hard breathing, I sat there and tried to think of about my dream. I couldn't really remember what happened in it, only that it had to do with a very injured Kenpachi. I noticed that the room was light enough that I could see without squinting.

' The sun must be coming up.' My breathing was normal now and I decided to get dressed for the up coming day we had. I wasn't sure what we were going to do today only that it might have to do with finding that person Yoruichi was talking about yesterday night.

'Urggg. Why can't be already be in the Seireitei by now!?' I thought frustratedly. We were so close it but we couldn't get inside. I walked out into the hall ways fully dressed in my regular clothing and was heading to the meeting room we had our meeting in yesterday in hopes of finding Yoruichi and getting a full itinerary for what was going to happen day. I noticed some yelling that I recognized as Ichigo and saw Orihime in the door way of the room.

I looked in to see Ichigo holding on to the floor and Ishida trying to pull him away. I just shook my head and sighed. 'It too early in the morning for this crap.'

"What are you guys doing?" I asked with a tired tone.

They both looked at me and before they could answer three lines appeared on Ichigo's face. I noticed Yoruichi standing there proud of what he had done. He started to remind Ichigo are goal was here and that playing with the idiot from last night wasn't it. Ichigo sat up and looked down at the floor in remorse.

I took that as our que to go " Come on lets go. The faster we leave the faster we can get to the Seireitei."

Yoruichi walked out in front of us and I noticed the head of the Rukongai there. We stopped in front of him and gave our thanks before heading out into the street.

I looked down at the cat "So where are we going?"

The only answer I got was a smile.

We had been walking for a few hours now and the sun was directly above us. It was a nice day and I was just enjoying the peace for a while. We were way outside the Rukongai now and were in the countryside.

Being here brought back some memories for me ' Aaa. The old old days...'

Ichigo soon spoke up breaking the silence and bring me back to the present. He wasn't sure we were going the right way. Once I realized they weren't talking about anything important I ignored them and went ahead. I trusted the map and it said it was this way so I was going to keep walking. I stopped when I saw an interesting house with arms in front.

My head tilted in confusion ' What the hell?'

I didn't notice the group had caught up with me until I heard Orihime yell cool right next to me.

"Instantly recognizable, no?" the cat said in front of me with a dopy face.

I shook my head ' Nothing in this journey is normal... I swear next we are going to meet a scary clown.'

Apparently the theme for the house changes which at this point didn't surprise me. The cat started to walk towards the strange house with Orihime and Chad in tow.

I noticed Ichigo and Ishida didn't move. So I gave each a nudge and mumbled " Lets go."

I walked past them and I heard Yoruichi yell at them to hurry up. They both reluctantly agreed and eventually started to move towards the house. When we got close to the house two voices told us the stop. I looked up and noticed two muscly guys standing on top of the arms. They jumped down in front of me and Ichigo to ask "what shinigami were doing here?" and to leave. I was going for my sword when Yoruichi popped around Ichigo's leg.

They saw the cat and yelled " YORUICHI- DONO!"

I took that as a good sign and relaxed a bit, one of the identical men went open the door while the other welcomed us and lead us down stairs. Ishida commented on how weird this house was because of the stairs going down at the front door and I had to agree with him for once. The man leading us down started to apologize to use for being rude and that we were okay if we were companions' with Yoruichi.

He stopped in front of a door and started to talk to it. Even though I didn't hear any talking I could have swore I was missing the conversation the guy was having. He opened the door and a women was sitting on the far end of the room. Yoruichi walked straight in and the women greet him. Everyone except me was freaking out that Kukaku was a woman.

I was slightly confused 'So what if she was a women.'

Kukaku asked Yoruichi what was up with the kids and that kinda pissed me off. I gave a scoff, I wasn't a kid sure I looked like one but I was at least triple the age. Yoruichi suddenly asked for a favor and that seemed to put a serious tone to our meeting. She asked if it was 'trouble' and I thought she was going to send us packing. Until I heard " I love trouble."

'Maybe she wasn't that bad after all' I gave smirk at the thought. We all shuffled in and I sat down on the floor next to Chad.

Yoruichi explained everything that had happened from to Ichigo becoming a Soul Reaper, to me helping them for my one 'special reason'. The group gave me a questioning look when that came up and thankfully the cat didn't mention a thing about Kenpachi.

Kukaku was smoking her pipe thinking about all that she had heard and told us that she agreed to help. I gave a small smile when she had agreed to help but with what or how wasn't so sure. I was lost in my thoughts, try to figure out how she could help us, when I was abruptly brought out it by Ichigo and surprisingly the guy from last night pointing at each other and yelling.

I was confused once again and lead forward to ask Orihime " Why is that guy here?"

She gave me a bright smile " Ganju- san is Kukaku's younger brother."

I looked over at the now brawling guys. I gave a small laugh " Its a small world isn't it Orihime."

She nodded and watched Ichigo again. I had amused smile on my face as I watched the two destroy everything 'This is bound to make things more interesting.'

Yoruichi all a sudden told us to move behind the wall and took off. I gave a questioning look but follow along with Orihime,Chad and Ishida. Ichigo was to busy fighting to notice we had moved. I was still questioning why we were here when fire erupted from the room we had just been in. I suddenly understood why we had moved and noticed the fire was still coming. We ran up the stairs just in time as fire came out after us. The house shook and slanted.

We all were shocked that she just destroyed the house. I heard yelling and figured she wouldn't do that again... well I hoped anyway. We crept down the stairs and looked around the corner to see Kukaku beating the crap out of her brother.

She looked at us and asked "If we had problem". I suddenly liked this chick a lot more. They shook their heads and quickly said "No ma'am". She noticed I didn't say anything and turned her gaze to me. I wasn't scared, in fact I would love to fight her but considering I needed her help to get into the Seireitei. I gave a small smirk and eventually answered "No".

She seemed satisfied and turned her attention to Ichigo. He was shaking when he apologized.

My smirk widened' Yep I defiantly like her.'

She dropped Ichigo who fell and whispered something to Ganju. She ordered us to follow her down a hall way. We came to a door which Ganju opened on her order. Ishida was going to say something but Ichigo quickly silenced him and telling him not to anger her. I kept in the laugh that threatened to come out when I heard that. We walked into a strange dark room with a giant pipe in the middle. She proceeded to tell us she was going to get us into the Seireitei... by the sky.

I was a little shocked and thought about it. 'The giant walls didn't go that high but I am sure that was because there was a barrier around the top. So how where we going to get through the barrier?'

She told us she was a the number one fireworks expert in the Soul Society. That still didn't answer my question but it was forgot as soon as she yelled two names and the room started to shake. I thought at first it was an attack until I noticed we were moving up. The ceiling moved and we were now outside she introduced her family's cannon to us. Ganju interrupted her which earned him foot in the face. That's when Ishida thought it was a good time to speak and be a smarty pants. He got what seemed a glass ball in the face and it bounced into Ichigo's hands. I couldn't hold in my laughter this time and gave a small laugh at Ishida on the ground. He lifted his head to glared at me from the ground.

She told Ichigo to put some retisu in it he tried then realized he didn't know how to. After we shook our heads and a few face palms. Kukaku asked Ganju to show him how it was done. But Ichigo was being childish and was keeping it way from him.

I stepped in before Kukaku could and smacked the back of Ichigo's head and grabbed the orb. " Stop being so childish."

I gave the orb to Ganju who looked at Ichigo smugly. He made some weird yells and a round barrier popped up around him. Kakaku then explained that it was a cannonball that was how they were get into the Seireitei but in a lot more words and explanations.

She told us that we would be practicing down in the house to make the cannonballs. The weird muscly twins came out of no where and picked us up. I was not happy to be picked up and struggled like everyone else. She said something else which I didn't catch and the two men started to carry us towards the house. I had given up at his point and thought of it now more as a piggy back ride.

Once we had reached a open spaced room the let us down and gave us all an orb. They explained once again how to use it and let us practice for a little bit. I focused on the ball and felt my retisu go inside it it in return produced a tiny little ball. I quickly learned what I had to do to make it bigger and round. Everyone was making progress all except Ichigo.

The two men called us into attention again and one by one told us to make the barrier. When they came to me I got the barrier up it was a perfect circle but would sometimes pulse like it had electricity going through it.

The looked at and commented "Hmm... its round, but is a little bit to wild."

I shrugged my shoulders and let down the barrier when they moved on to Ichigo who couldn't get a barrier up. They went to yell at him and told him the he had no talent. This lead up to a fight which I had to break up. I got the twins to go away and we all tried to help Ichigo with his barrier.

He just couldn't get it down for whatever reason. We were down there for hours with little success from Ichigo, a man in a pink apron told us it was dinner. Ganju told us to go eat and we all looked at Ichigo not wanting to leave him. He told us to go on ahead, I understood he wanted to be alone. Chad, Ishida and me told him we were going to go. The guys went on ahead and I waited by the door for Orihime.

After Ichigo pleaded with her, she came over to me and we headed to the dining room. I noticed Ganju stayed with Ichigo and hoped they didn't start anything. We all sat down to eat and I started to dig in, I noticed we were all eating except for Orihime who was worried for Ichigo.

" Eat Orihime, I know you want to help him but if you are starving and weak you are not going to be much help." I said looking into her eyes.

Ishida started to complain that I was being harsh but Orihime looked at me and knew it was the truth. She gave me a weak nod and started to eat as well. When I was all done with eating the delicious meal I noticed even though she had eaten a little it wasn't enough.

I gave her a scrutinize look and was about to say something when the whole house started to shake. Orihime said Ichigo's name and we all ran down the hall to him. We found Kukaku,Ganju and the twins outside the door looking in amazement at Ichigo. I knew that kid had a lot of retisu so it didn't surprise me as much as it did everyone else. Kukaku yelled at him to solidify the barrier and surprisingly he did it.

Ichigo was amazed that he did it and lost concentration. She yelled at him and after she did the barrier cracked and broke. Now I know what happens when you lose concentration in one of those things... they explode. Thankfully Chad saved us from the blast but I had to laugh at the yelp Ichigo gave when it exploded it was really funny.

Everyone except Kukaku and Ganju gave me a questioning look because they were fighting. I just shrugged my shoulders and watch Kukaku beat up Ichigo and Ganju again. Ichigo didn't get up after the first hit and started to snore. He had fell asleep, which again didn't surprise me since he had a habit of doing so after using a lot of retisu. Yoruichi came forward and started to walk to the sleeping shinigami on the ground as if to observe him up close. He sat right in front of him and told us to sit down and he would explain what would happen when we got into the Seireitei.

I was going to sit when Yoruichi gave a screech I looked up and put my hand on my sword expecting an attack. When I noticed that Ichigo and a death grip on his tail. I took my hand of the hilt and walked over to Ichigo. Everyone else surround the two on the ground and we all started to detach Ichigo from the tail. It took us an hour to accomplish this and let me tell you Ichigo had one hell of a grip.

After that Yoruichi looked at his tail about fainted from the new shape it had. I never took him as a vain cat but by the way he sulked I could tell I was wrong. He quickly told us what was going to happen tomorrow and dismissed us.

I found Kukaku and asked if there was a room I could take a nap since this was my last chance. She nodded and told me to follow her. She came to a room and opened a door inside was a futon on the ground. I expected her to leave after she showed me the room but to my interest she came in with me and a took a seat.

She sat down while smoking her pipe once again and observed me. " Yoruichi wouldn't tell me a whole lot about you. So we are going to have a chat."

I raised my eyebrow at her and gave her a smirk as to tell her so what. To in my look of defiance " Sit down or are we going to have a problem?"

I took in my options and decided out of all them to sit down and give her vague answers was the best. She was after all my ticket to the Seireitei. I took a seat in front of her and stayed quiet.

She broke the silence " Why do you want to go the Seireitei?"

I thought about it for a second " To see someone."

She gave a questioning look " Who?"

I was sure I had a far away look in my eyes " Someone who I left a long time ago."

She wasn't quiet satisfied with my answer but took it any way " I heard you used to live here and left for the human world."

I wasn't shocked that she knew that but was happy she didn't ask anymore about Kenpachi. " Yes, I did. I did a long time ago and after certain events fled to the Human realm. I have a gigai and do normal human things."

I took a long exhale of her pipe and slowly released it " Is that someone the reason you came back?"

I have a nod and gave a sad smile " I realized I was an idiot to leave him to begin with and want to fight for him back."

She studied me for second then nodded her head and stood up. She went to the door and turn to look at me " I hope you get him back."

Then she left and shut the door. I gave a small smile and got up to get into the bed. I knew I would only have a few hours to sleep and quickly fell asleep.

I was woken up by a slam of a the door and by instinct my word came up to mere inches from the person's face. I blinked away the sleep from my eyes when I saw white pants in my view I noticed the person at he mercy of my blade was Ishida.

" Time to go?"

It took him a minute regain his composer. " YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!"

I took that as a yes. I brought my sword down and back in the sheath. I got up and stretched my legs. I notice he was still there fuming at me. I looked him with a amused look "Sorry once you have lived outside in constant attack you will understand my reaction."

I walked over to him and gave a few pats on the check . That broke him out of his thoughts because he started to yell and walk the other way down the hall. I went up stairs to the canon where everyone was waiting.

Ichigo and a more compose Ishida came up a few minutes later. After a few moments of the clueless Ichigo ask the cat about her tail and explaining what happened we were confronted by Ganju. I was really really anxious and want to get this show on the road. I wanted to at least see Kenpachi before having to jail break the shinigami.

Ganju eventually convinced Ichigo to let him come and we all got ready to go into the cannon. Before we entered Yoruichi reminded us of our goal to save Rukia. We were not to separate and not to take any unnecessary risks,which I snorted at and gave Ichigo a hard stare. We all stood in the cannon in serious silence waiting for day break which was the signal.

I heard chanting outside and Yoruichi told us it was time and to put our retisu into the orb. The anticipation was killing me I was trying to focus on my energy and not the fact we were going to be shot out of a cannon any minute now. After what seemed like a hour we were all a sudden in the sky. It looked like we were flying up.

Then came the kick, Ganju proceeded to tell us what we needed to do while he finishing the chant. We had to have equal levels being put into the orb. Unfortunately for us Ichigo sucked at controlling his eminence retisu which resulted in all of us to yell at him decrease his levels.

All the yelling made Ganju loose concentration which lead to the two fighting with each other. Ishida and Orihime were trying make them stop. I was getting nervous we were thousands of feet in the air and if we concentration we would explode and then fall.

I quickly yelled at them " Girls, Girls you are both pretty so can we stop arguing all ready and focus at the up coming fortress we are going to attack."

This got their attention and they started to focus on what they were doing once again. We were getting closer and right before we hit the barrier Yoruichi told us to quickly put all our retisu into the orb. I quickly did as I was told.

We hit the barrier and came what seemed like a stop. The barrier was sparking and I was scared of what would happen if we didn't have enough retisu so I concentrated even more. We inched our way into the barrier and then our bubble seemed to have popped. I excepted to fall but I didn't I floated in midair which wouldn't have been cool if I was scared of what would happen once it stopped. Yoruichi explained it would be temporary and the try and stay together.

I swam over to where Ishida, Chad, and Orihime were. I knew that there was no way we were all going to stay together. It seemed I wasn't the only one as the cat said to grab someone next to you. We started to drift apart and Ishida was falling all by his self.

Before I could do anything Chad quickly pushed himself over there and grabbed him and flung him. I opted to help Chad and quickly went to where he was falling. Everyone was either calling out Chad's or my name. It didn't seem like I was going to be able to grab him but I put a burst of shunpo and grabbed his hand. We both were covered in a orange tinted substance and fell towards the ground fast.

**Kenpachi's POV**

I was considerably disappointed and not to mention pissed off with the fact Ichimaru got to fight the ryoka all by himself.

' The bastard didn't even kill them, but let them get away.'

The Captain-Commander was holding a meeting with all the captains to question Ichimaru on this. I was standing in a line with other captains waiting for the bastard. He finally got here and didn't seemed to shocked that we were questioning him about it. He pissed me off with that stupid smile on his face.

I asked him why he got to fight them and how come they weren't dead. He made it seem like he didn't know they were dead and acted innocent which just increased my anger and added some confusion.

' How can you not know that they weren't dead.'

That damn Kurotsuchi starts asking him questions. " Shut up, Kurotsuchi." I slightly growled at him. " I'm talking with him right now."

I stepped closer threatening " Or do you want to kill you?"

The other captains were annoyed with my behavior but I didn't care, I was itching for a fight. The Captain-Commander remanded me and Kurotsuchi for our behavior and we stepped back into our lines. He questioned Ichimaru himself. The captain said he had no explanation but was interrupted by Aizen I just didn't give a shit any more and was waiting to leave.

That was until I heard the emergency alarm telling us there were intruders. The ryoka had come back? I voiced my opinion. I was slightly confused and happy I was going to get a chance to fight after all.

Then I felt it , it was her I was for sure. It wasn't my imagination she was here. Before I knew it I was running, I heard my name but I just didn't care at this point. She was here.

I was running when I heard my name " KENNN- CHAN!" I felt Yachiru jump on to my back I acknowledged her and continued to run.

" Hey, Hey Ryoka and Hebu- chan are here?!"

That just confirmed my sense were correct. " Are we going to kill them?"

' Ohh yes I was going to kill her she thinks she can leave after doing that to me I will finally get my answers from her.'

" I don't know the details, but Ichimaru fought them and they survived." I knew she could survive an attack from Gin but the others I wasn't so sure.

'No matter I will find out on my own.'

I gave a smirk "These ryoka are worth killing."

I stopped running when I noticed a bright blue twinkle in the sky. The twinkly suddenly split into fourths. I was looking for hers first then the others

" Which one?"

He couldn't feel which one was hers so he picked one and went that direction. He would get her eventually and thought with a smirk. He couldn't wait.

**A/N:** _Okay I know some parts are rushed but I really wanted to get in to seeing some of the Gotei. GAW ...They took freaking forever to get there. I have the next to chapters somewhat typed up and I can guarantee that Kenpachi is going to finally see her in the next two. OH and I went back and edited most of the chapters. I was reading them and making changes. _**THANK YOU FOR REVIEW ONCE AGAIN Day-Of-The-Dead-TattooGal! YOU ARE AWESOME!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait, been busy with school and clubs. Thank you to all that have favorited and followed! And thank you to demonkitty21, and hapezibah for reviewing! **

**demonkitty21: I laughed when I first read your review, I really can't imagine Kenpachi the manly man of the Gotei in a clothing shop waiting for me to come out in a dress. If I did somehow get him to go with me he would look so bored and probably try to get me to go to Victoria Secrete instead. Lol**

_Recap:It didn't seem like I was going to be able to grab him but I put a burst of shunpo and grabbed his hand. We both were covered in a orange tinted substance and fell towards the ground fast. _

The ground was coming towards us fast and I didn't know what I could do to cushion our fall. Chad grabbed me and brought me to his chest as his left arm transformed. It wasn't the first time I had seen his arm change but I still couldn't help to stare at the newly formed black and red arm.

I didn't know what he was going to do but it was more than what I could think of to do at the moment. I was still freaking out that we were heralding towards the ground. He blasted the ground which cause use to severely slow down. As soon as we landed in the new creature he let me go and I gave him a quick thanks.

I could sense that a squad was coming towards use so I pulled him to a tree and told him to we needed to hide. I pulled my self up and quickly started to reduce my retisu to hopefully cloak it. I was so happy to finally be here in the Seireitei. I could barely hold still and not rock the branch I was in.

I noticed that the squad was near by and with some effort made myself go quiet and still. I didn't need to tell Chad be quiet because unlike Ichigo he was like that naturally. Once they left the area, he looked over to me " What now?" I wasn't to sure myself I knew that we had to save the soul reaper but we were all split up. I looked up at him " I would say find everyone else but knowing Ichigo our best bet is to find where Rukia is and I am sure we will find everyone else." He gave it a thought and nodded. I noticed that the squad had moved away. I jumped down and I heard him jump down as well I looked up around me for some clue where we were supposed to go. The first thing I noticed was a huge raised up island. That place is as good as any I guess. I voiced my opinion and he seemed to agree. We walked to the pathway and didn't see any one coming so we took our chance and started to run in that general direction.

We had been successfully hidden from squads that were coming around the place. But let me tell you this who ever built this place really like mazes and built random dead ends just to screw with you. I HATED THIS PLACE! It made no sense what so ever. I was so tempted to just start traveling by the freaking roof tops.

Chad luckily had kept me from doing so and stayed eerily calm. We were walking back from yet another dead end when I felt Ichigo's retisu and stopped. Chad must have felt it as well because he turned to the wall that was in direction where Ichigo. His retisu flared and before I could ask what he was doing he punched a hole through the wall. I was momentarily jealous because I really wanted to take my frustration out on something.

'I wish I that I could just punch something! UGH! The reasons I hated this place are piling up.' I glared at the wall.

He started to walk through the wall then proceeded to walk through the next wall. Now that I got over the jealousy, I was slightly impressed he managed to punch through 4 walls at once. He walked through the last one and stopped.

"I felt Ichigo here, we must have just missed him." I was behind him and nodded my head in agreement.

I was trying to pinpoint where Ichigo was at and didn't notice there were people there till one started to yell at Chad. I heard others and smirked ' I just found something to take out my frustration on.'

I could tell Chad wanted to catch up with Ichigo but at this point there was no use he was gone. We were getting closer which was important and we now knew what direction to go in.

Chad squeezed his fist and I knew he was going to attack. His retisu flared up and I quickly yelled "Chad, please let me take care of this."

He looked at me and was about to protest but I bet him to it " I reaaaally want to punch something right now and if I am not done in 10 minutes you can finish up for me. Okay?"

He looked me over before he nodded and his retisu reduced. The squad looked at me and smirked thinking I was nothing. I walked to were Chad was and cracked my knuckles. ' There's six of them.. Ohhhh... I missed this.'

They got cocky and started to yell at me that they were going to kill me before I could do anything. I just smirked and got into a more a ready stance. I looked over at Chad and said " Ready Go!" I took off using shunpo and kneed one guy in the stomach knocking the wind out of him. His eyes widened and then he fell to the ground. It took a moment for his squad to understand what had just happened but quickly attacked me. I had anticipated this and brought my sword up to meet two that were swinging for my head. I looked over a saw a third blade coming towards me, I pushed back my first attackers and backflip to avoid the oncoming attack for my stomach. I quickly slash one of the guys I landed next to and sprung forward to punch another in the face. He went down '2 down and only 4 left' I thought with a smirk.

The man I had kneed in the stomach had gotten unfortunately got back up. I kept attacking and tried to be aware of my surroundings. I knew that if I was corned into a wall it would be over for me. My fighting relied on my flexibility,mover ability and speed.

I looked behind me and had a idea, I blocked a attack and ran towards the wall. I must have confused them because the attacking stopped. I used the wall as leverage and jumped high I flipped in mid air and knee someone in the face.' 3 down 3 left.'

I landed in a crouch and someone slashed at my arm and it was now bleeding. I stopped and looked at it, remaining guys noticed my actions and had smug looks on their faces. I lifted my arm and touched the small stream of blood on my right arm. The smug men must have thought I was now scared because they once again started to gloat and intimidate me.

I suddenly started to laugh and it got louder. ' Oh I have missed this.' I had a full on smile now and I was ready for more. I must have looked insane because the guards looked taken back . I stopped my laughter and quickly used shunpo to get behind one of the men to kick out his knees and follow through with a second kick to the head. I no longer cared how many were left I was completely lost in my blood lust.

I brought up my sword to parry a blow and then shot forward knee the next man in the groin. To no one's surprise he went down and lost consciousness, there was only one guy left now. I looked over at the final guard, and to walk to him. He was on the ground terrified and shaking.

Now that the threats were gone my logical side came back. I wasn't sure which section Kenpachi was but I was sure to get my answers from this guy. I walked calmly over to him and picked him up by the front of his uniform. I put my sword at his throat and asked " Which squad does Kenpachi Zaraki command?" The guy was whimpering and sweating, I looked at him in condescension 'He's pathetic.' I had lost my respect for him and was extremely annoyed that he didn't give me an answer so I let the sword cut his neck. I growled " ANSWER ME." He whimpered again before he stuttered "H-hhe is captain of th-he 11th division. I-I am in his division."

I looked at him, he was in his division and this weak. 'Wow, I guess they have a very low bar.' I removed my sword and hit him with the hilt to knock him out. I walked over to Chad and he looked shock to say the least at my behavior. He studied me again and he didn't question why I wanted to know about Kenpachi which I was grateful for. He must have gotten over his shock and nodded. I took that as a sign he was ready to move on and we walked the way Ichigo had gone. As we walked I took some bandages out of my back and rapped my arm. It was a mere scratch and I wasn't too concerned about it.

We ran into a one more squads and this time we both fought. Which basically meant who ever was still awake after Chad punched was mine. I was fine with it because I had taken much of my frustration out on the last group.

Only 3 people were awake and it would easy to take them out. It about to send the last one into dreamland when Chad stopped me from punching him. I looked at him questioning but stepped back. He wouldn't do something if there wasn't a reason for it. I mean, he wasn't Ichigo after all.

He asked " Where's the Soul Reaper, Rukia Kuchiki?" The guy's eyes flashed in recognition and even though he was struggling for consciousness he said "Shrine of Penitence." and passed out. I gave apologetic look to Chad, I didn't know he wanted to question him or I wouldn't have hit him as hard.

Chad dropped the guy and walked over to me " Do you know where the Shrine of Penitence is?" I shook my head and sighed. " I am sorry I honestly don't know much about the Seireitei. I have never been here nor wanted to be." I said with a biter tone at the end.

I sighed again. ' I seem to be doing that a lot.' I looked back to Chad " Shouldn't it be obvious since I get us lost every 5 minutes?" I gave him a teasing smile, which he returned. He lead the way and I followed him this time. I walked besides him " Next, time if you want me to leave someone conscious let me know before had. I have a tenancy to hit really hard." He just nodded his head.

He looked towards the high grounded island and said " I want to makes sure that we are going in the right direction." I nodded my head " I will be sure to leave at least one guy conscience next time. Okay?" He looked at me with a smile and nodded.

It took longer than I thought to find another squad to fight. Chad punched first like last time and I charged in after that. There was only 2 guys to beat up much to my dismay since it only left one guy for me to punch really hard.

I chose one guy to beat up on and the other lucky one I left for Chad to deal with. Chad picked the guy up with collar and questioned him. I was done quickly with my guard and walked over to Chad. The guy pointed to the high up island and Chad stared down at him to make sure it was the truth.

' I knew I was right. I have always had a adequate sense of direction... sometimes' I thought back to the last hour and all the times I had lead us to a dead end.

I cringed 'Well at least it better than Yachiru's, who seemed to have a negative sense of direction.' Chad finally decided the guy was telling the truth and left him down. The guy yelped when he was let go of and shook on the ground.

Chad thanked the guy and was about to walk away. I looked at Chad before he walked away " Can I beat this guy up too? I mean , we got the answer to your question and everything, which means we don't need him any more. Right?" I asked hopefully. The guard looked at me like I was a demon or something. It might have had to do with the evil aura that clung around me as I asked. Chad just shook his head " No, lets go." He started to run way and I pouted as I yelled " AWWWWWW" and ran after him. The guy thought it would be opportune time to attack us now that we were running away. Chad caught the blade before I could do anything. To the guys horror he bent the blade tip down.

The guy was once again terrified and was kneeling and apologizing. I looked at Chad and with a smug voice said " I told you so." My menacing aura came up around me again and the man looked even more terrified. I was about to attack when Chad grabbed my arm and started to drag me away. The lucky guard looked at Chad like he was his savior. Chad told the guy not to come at us any more and the guy quickly replied he wouldn't.

I was trying to get away and attack the bastard. ' No one tries to attack me and get away conscience.' Chad continued to drag me until we were far enough away. I ran next to him and gave me a sour look. I quickly lost interest in that and we continued to find our way closer to the shrine.

I wasn't sure how long we had been running but I knew we were closer to the island than before. The fact that it looked bigger was proof of that. We had stopped to take a break in running and found a nice concealed building to hide in for a few minutes. I sat down on the floor and was relaxing until I felt it. It was _him._

I quickly got up and walked outside so I could pin point his location. I felt like crying, I could actually feel his retisu and he was close. I forgot about everything until I felt Chad's hand on my shoulder. I noticed my check was wet and automatically lifted my sleeve to wipe it away. Chad asked me if I was okay. I looked at him with shining bright eyes " I haven't felt this good in years."

I knew he would respect my privacy and not ask, thankfully. I felt more alive right now than I have felt in decades. The yearning came back full force and I knew I wanted to ditch Chad right now and go to him. I it took a few minutes and the shaking of my head to remember why I was here and that there would be time for that later. I finally regained my composer and walked over Chad. He deserved some sort of explanation for my behavior.

I walked back into the abandoned building and sat down. I gestured for him to sit next to me " I know you guys don't know that much about me and my reason for helping Ichigo. But I have made a mistake that I really need to correct and that meant I needed to get into the Soul Society." I explained as he walked over and sat down. I felt like I could trust Chad to keep my secrete. " I think you deserve some sort of explanation." He looked over at me and I met his eyes.

He started to tell me that I don't have to but I simply shook my head " I trust you keep my secrete even from Ichigo and the others." I once again looked into his eyes and I saw loyalty and trust. " I promise not to tell the other unless you give me permission to." He reassured what I had saw in his eyes and I nodded.

I began my story " I am dead you know. I really am just a soul,I use an artificial body in the human realm. I don't remember much about my life other than my name." I looked up at him and saw I had his complete attention. " I was lost in this new 'life' for a few years, I wandered from house to house not feeling like I fit in anywhere. I felt hunger and that wasn't really a feeling most souls here understood." I was lost in my memories of my early years. I shook my head and got back to my story " I decided to go spend some time in a near by forest and search for some food. I was in a far away district and thats when I first met _him_."

I smiled once I thought of our first meeting. " I had ran into some bandits and they were giving me trouble. You know, the pushing, hair pulling the works, I was girl so they didn't expect much a fight from me. Now that I look back at it I was glad that they weren't interest in my body. Anyway I ended up getting a lucky punch and knocked out the leader." I gave a small laugh " I was weak and I gave all I had in that punch so I figured I would be dead after that. Since they didn't seem to happy that I a weak women had managed to down their 'honorable' leader."

I shook my head "I was on my knees waiting for the beating that would eventually cause my death to happen. That was until heard someone laugh behind me and I turned to see a man. He was a tall, somewhat muscular and had many scars on him. Like they were trophies of what he had been through. The mysterious newcomer had a single sword on his shoulder. He looked over at me and then at my attackers."

I shrugged my shoulders "I don't know what happened after that because someone hit my head and I passed out. It didn't help that I was severely malnourished. When I woke up I was in front of a fire and I smelt food. I gobbled up that food as fast as I could eat it. It wasn't till I heard that deep laugh once again did I know someone was there with me. I found the scared man across from me sitting leisurely. I was alarmed at first and asked questions to the man. He gave me short answers and told me in a harsh way that essentially I was free to go."I gave a small laugh as I remember my first reaction to what he had said to me. I was so confused at the time, in fact I was still confused. I could never figure out why he had saved me. By save I meant fed me, I knew he would have killed the bandits regardless but bring me back to camp was a mystery. It was so out of character for him. I had asked him years later and he just shrugged his shoulders and ignored me. I just took it as a compliment that he had found me worthy of saving.

I looked back at Chad with a hard look in my yellow eyes. "For some strange reason I felt the need to stay with the man. I knew he was strong and could teach me to be as well. I was tired of being a weak women with no place and wanted a change. He seemed a little surprised and told me to go away." My eyes softened once again " I was determined to stay around him and followed him and his cute pink haired companion. I practiced by stretching and lifting anything heavy. I wanted to become strong. After a while he gave up on trying to get rid of me. Eventually he would give me a tip on how to get stronger, discretely of course. I didn't know it at the time but he understood my struggle and resolve to get stronger."

I paused to take a deep breath "I studied him and tried to learn from him. I learned and started to became stronger. After years of following he finally excepted me as part of his group as reluctantly as it was. I was so happy. He taught me more on how to fight and eventually helped me get my zanpakuto. Even though he doesn't know the name of his he created the atmosphere I need to gain mine. It continued on like this for 15 years."

I stopped smiling as I was coming to the end of my story. My face got dead serious "Now let me tell you, this I had no desire to join the Gotei and I thought them all to be pigs. They ones I had seen and talked to acted like ass holes and did nothing to help the people surrounding them. He was getting tired of fighting weak opponents and was interested in the Gotei only for the things the could offer such as a strong opponent. I protested it every time he brought it up but eventually he got recruited. I hated it because the man I loved was joining something that treated their own people like dirt. He tried to convince me (in his own way) to go with them but I thought that I would rather leave then join."

I shrugged my shoulders my face emotionless "I found a person that could open a gate into the human realm for a price. I was so angry at him that I went to the person and paid them. It took a day to make the gate and so I stayed there away from _him_. When it was almost time I was ready, to leave he came out of no where and say the gate. He demanded that I tell him what was going on. The gate come to life and I did the only thing I could. I told him good bye and I kissed him before going through the gate."

I had tried hard to keep my mask up when I told Chad the last part but I failed. I could feel my tears going down my face as I relived that stupid event. I wiped my face and Chad asked my softly what happened after that. I looked at him with sad eyes " I regretted my decision for the many years that came. After I got here the anger had cleared and the realism set in. I did something stupid and I couldn't take it back. I knew he was looking for me but I just didn't know what to do anymore. I thought about it for years until I knew I would start to look for a way back." Chad looked at me sympathetically and gave my shoulder a pat.

I gave him a small smile and continued. " After 3 years of being unsuccessful I decided to join the human world to live life to its fullest. If I was found out by a Soul Reaper there was no doubt I would be sent back but I would probably would be executed without a second thought. I had to find my own way back to get to him that way. I had just about given up when Rukia was taken back and my opportunity came to me." He looked at me processing all that I had told him.

I gave him a few moments, then stood up ready to get a move on again. I walked to the door when I heard Chad's voice " What is his name?"

I looked at him and smiled " Kenpachi Zaraki, the Gotei's 11th division's captain."

He nodded his head and stood " Thank you for telling me." I nodded and turned back to the door, he walked toward me. My next thought made me give a small laugh " He will probably kill me when I see him again. I miss him so much and doubt he missed after all this time." I shook my head and looked to Chad.

He gave me a sad look but I gave him determined look " I will get him back. I don't care if I have to join this stupid guards or kidnap him I am taking him back." Chad gave a small smile at me " Come on lets get a move on."

We were walking towards the island again. Chad stiffened when Kenpachi's level got even higher. " Ichigo is fighting someone strong right now." I could practically feel the excitement from Kenpachi right now. I looked over at Chad " I know that is Kenpachi and he must love fighting Ichigo I don't think I have her seen his retisu level go up so high for one person." I started to run toward the to retisu levels and I could feel Chad's stare as I did so. I heard him run to catch up with me.

We soon found another squad and Chad decided that we were in enough of a hurry and used his 'mega' punch. He hit them all and I really didn't care at his point I knew we had to get to Ichigo if they wanted any chance of saving Rukia. He would have to survive fighting Kenpachi and the chances of that happening weren't every good.

Chad had managed to miss one guy who was talking about I don't know, I could care less at this point. I ran past him and Chad punched him once to make him fly into the sky. I had to stop to watch the guy go, I laughed because I could have sworn I saw a twinkle of where the guy disappeared to. I turned to Chad in amazement " Wow, I think you sent that guy into space." He gave a grunt and started to walk towards the tower again and I remembered why I was in such a hurry.

We came up to what looked like a miniature gate when we heard someone talk. We both stopped and I quickly put my hand on my sword and looked around. There were petals floating down and person in pink jumped in front of the gate. The person revealed himself to be a captain. My eyes widened I knew about all the captains from what I had heard in rumors and knew that they had immense power. I wasn't sure I could get past this one even with Chad's help.

The strange captain suddenly called for a 'Nano-chan' and looked up to a women on the balcony throwing the random petals. He was trying to make her stop but I think she was just ignoring him. I was proved right when she dumped them the petals on his head at once then proceed to threw the basket at him. I gave a small giggle as the captain lifted the basket off of his head.

He seemed to now notice me and start to call me cutie and ask me what my name was. Chad answered for me " Sorry we don't have time for you and we need to pass." The supposed captain asked why not and something about everyone being cold. Chad knew Ichigo was in trouble so he was being surpassingly pushy as he asked him to move again.

The mood became serious as the captain asked if we could just redraw. I was staying quiet since I knew Chad was handling it. The captain seemed like he was going to attack as Chad and I got into attacking positions, but then he brought out a jug of sake and asked us to join him.

Chad told him we couldn't since we were minors. I again didn't argue since I wasn't technically a minor but I knew we were in a hurry. I was done waiting and looked at Chad " I am going to go on ahead to help Ichigo. Will you be okay here?" I know it was selfish to leave Chad by himself but I want to see _him _and save Ichigo.

He seemed to understand and nodded his head. I looked at the captain and shunpoed onto the wall behind him. I looked back at Chad before I shunpoed away from the area. The captain didn't seemed to be coming after me although the women he had with him earlier did.

I quickly dodged out of the way of her blade. I slide backwards to stop another attack and pushed her away. She adjusted her glasses and introduced herself. I was determined at this point to get to Ichigo and nothing would stop me. " I am Sakishima and I am sorry but I don't have any time for this." I quickly called out "Slither, Nāgaraja."

My zanpakuto changed and I told the chains to act useless for now so that I could use them as a surprise attack later. She looked really surprised to say the least and blocked my blow. She retreated back to see if she could figure out my zanpakuto ability. I wasn't stupid enough to tell her and I wasn't going to give her the chance to figure it out. I attacked again and this time used one of my chains to trip her. She fell for it and landed on her back I quickly on top of her and managed to say sorry before knocking her out with the hilt. I did feel sorry I couldn't properly fight her. But I couldn't kept Naga in form since it would be a beckon to all the soul reapers around me. So I quickly re-sealed him and took off once again.

I felt it when Chad was defeated and instantly stopped in my tracks to look back. I had a feeling, one that I hadn't felt in a long time...guilt. I had left him there with a captain and I should have stayed to help him. I knew he was thankfully alive but I didn't know for how much longer. I was too far away now to do anything, so I hoped I was wrong for once and that there were merciful captains here. I continued to run towards Ichigo and Kenpachi. I prayed to any god that they keep Chad safe. I would help him later no matter the cost but right now I had a mission to complete. I was almost there I had already barreled through 2 squads and I knew I closer I got to the island the more guards I would most likely meet.

I was so close now I suddenly felt Ichigo's retisu flare up and I knew that couldn't be good for Kenpachi. I was still running in the pathways but that was taking too long. I looked up at the walls and made a decision "SWREW IT I AM JUMPING ON TOP OF THE WALLS."

I jumped up and instantly found it easier to navigate. I saw about 4 groups that were yelling at me but I just didn't care right now. I did some turns that they couldn't do and easily lost each of the squads. I got to a clearing that was in front of some stairs when I felt Kenpachi's retisu get even more powerful. I stopped and my eyes widened I had never felt anything like it. I instantly felt Ichigo power up also, it was equal to Kenpachi's power if not greater. I knew this would be the final attack and only one would win. At that thought I started up the flights of stairs.

I was half way up when I felt and heard the two powers clash. I was breathing hard and was running out of energy as I went up these endless stairs. I knew I need to keep going to see them both. I wasn't sure who had won but I knew it really didn't matter each was important for different reasons. Ichigo because of the promise I had made with him and Kenpachi because I loved him.

After what seemed like forever I made it up the stairs. I heard a clink of bells and someone fell, I stared in horror as I saw my Kenpachi fall to the ground. I stood there shocked and I heard myself yell "KENPACHI". I didn't even realize I had ran to his side until I was I flipped him over. I was shaking with shock, I couldn't believe that he had been injured that much by one person. I slapped my face to snap out it and quickly went to access the wounds he had gotten.

I didn't even notice Yachiru standing there thanking a unconscious Ichigo. At the time I hadn't even noticed him, I was to focussed on Kenpachi. I was trying to stop the blood and was pressing cloths I had in my bag on his more major wounds. I knew from experience what was more serious and what was unimportant for now. I cursed my self for not knowing any healing techniques.

Yachiru walked over to me and looked at me with a happy expression "HEBU!" She flew into my chest and hugged me. That quickly got me out of whatever trance I was in and I quickly returned the hug with one arm. The other was still applying pressure to the wound, it thankfully wasn't bleeding as much but still it was enough to have me worried. Yachiru talked to me about how she missed me as if Kenpachi wasn't on the ground hurt but then again she was never one for worrying that was my job.

I finally looked over at Ichigo, I had forgot about him. He too was bleeding all over the place. I should go help him now that I had stood some of Kenpachi's bleeding but I didn't want to leave his side. Reluctantly I went to go check on Ichigo, he was bleeding badly from a bad shoulder injury and I took some bandages from my bag to wrap it up. I first put a cloth over it to stop the bleeding. I looked back over to find that Yachiru had went over to Kenpachi's side. I watched with no surprise as she used her unnatural strength and picked him up. I went to help her hold him but stopped to look back at Ichigo. 'What should I do help Ichigo or help Kenpachi?' I looked back and forth between the two men. Yachiru looked up at me as she expectedly me to help her with Kenpachi.

Thats when I noticed Yoruichi come out of the shadows " Ichigo truly is unpredictable." I looked over at him and nodded. I was just so confused I didn't know what to do. To keep to my promise and help Ichigo or help Kenpachi because my heart demand it so. The cat could see my conflict and studied me.

**A/N: Cue the dramatic music! What will she do? I gave a bit more of her background about Saki. Anyways hoped you like the chapter. As always Review and tell me what you think! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:Thanks all for reading and thank you for all the favorites and follows! It makes me want to write and I got really inspired after reading this last chapter of bleach.**

**Any who special thanks to all that reviewed(**_**KB, animegeek123, Oluhassuu,Michiko Burel,and metsfan101**_**) ! THANK YOU!THANK YOU! Oh and I have written a note on the bottom. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. **

_Recap: I was just so confused I didn't know what to do. To keep to my promise and help Ichigo or help Kenpachi because my heart demand so. The cat could see my conflict and studied me._

The cat walked over to Ichigo and looked down at him. He suddenly looked back to me and yelled "Go with him and help him." he nodded to Kenpachi. I was shocked I thought for sure that he would tell me to help Ichigo. He mumbled somethings to Ichigo that I couldn't hear or maybe I was still in shock. Or maybe I was a little dazed...

A bright light emerged from that cat and I turned my head away from the brightness, having been snapped back to reality. I looked back towards the glow and what I saw made my jaw dropped. It was a she...or she was it. I was confused,shocked and momentarily forgot about Ichigo and Kenpachi. She was pretty with long deep purple hair, dark skin and the bright gold eyes. It was then that I noticed she was totally naked and quickly looked down at a happily shocked Yachiru, who was still lifting Kenpachi.

I heard a feminine voice" Go you can't do anything to help Ichigo and I am sure we could use Kenpachi's help later." I looked up at her happy that my inner dilemma was now solved. I gave her my biggest smile and nodded enthusiastically. I went and lifted Kenpachi's other muscular arm. Yachiru nodded her approval of my decision. We both jumped up, I took her lead and used the side of the building as leverage to once again jump up and away. I continued to follow close to her as she flashed stepped to another building top. It wasn't long when we finally stopped and she told me to put him down. I nodded and gently as possible set him down while Yachiru did some kinda of Kido and talked to midair. I really hoped it was help and not just her imaginary friends she was talking to. I could careless if I went to jail for being here with Kenpachi and Yachiru. I couldn't leave him here...not again.

I looked at the unconscious Kenpachi and started to access the wounds. I quickly took note of the more serious ones and started to wrap them with bandages from my trusty bag. After a few minutes of messy wrapping and a frustrated sigh I decided that it was the best I could do. I looked once again at his scared face and hesitantly lifted my hand to brush is cheek.

I jumped and quickly removed my hand from his face when he spoke " Did he live?"

I didn't know if I should have be insulted or not that he asked about Ichigo before asking why I was here. I decided it was either his horrible observing skills or the blood loss. Ya it was the blood loss. Yachiru, now done with talk to the air, started to jump up and down excited that Kenpachi was now awake.

It was then that he finally realized I wasn't Yachiru. He looked at me and I could see the emotions swirling in his eyes. " Why are you here?" I smirked back him " What,not happy to see me?" He looked at me dead in the eyes " No"

My smirk fell and I couldn't take his intense look so I looked away. " I know you are angry I left bu-" He interrupted no longer talking but yelling " Angry? I was furious, for years I looked for you and now you all a sudden pop up." He was now sitting up and from where I sat he towered over me.

I could tell that the blood loss was taking over as he was having trouble sitting up. I knew he was going to lose conscious again. With a final intense look he looked back into my eyes " This isn't over yet." With that he caved back into the blackness and I caught his head before it landed back on the concrete.

'Our next conversation is going to fun.' I thought sarcastically. I sighed and know that I deserved his yelling after leaving then suddenly coming back to them both. I shook my head and smiled now a little thankfully that he lost conscious again. I may love the man but trying to reason with him and not get angry, even if I had no reason to be, was next to impossible.

Yachiru noticed he went back to being unconscious and actually started to look worried. She walked over to him yelled his name and started to tear up slightly. I pulled her to me and hugged her and whispered reassurance that he would be fine. I reminded her of times in the past were we had gotten through just fine.

She finally calmed down a little with her hands clutching the back of my Shihakushō and her head resting on my shoulder. She whispered sadly into my ear " You are not going to leave again are Hebu?" I could tell she had missed me a lot and it broke my heart. I was selfish and I knew that now, I had ran away without thinking abut her also but running was no longer an option for me. I stroked her hair as I answered " No I am not going anywhere."

I pulled her back from my shoulder so I could see her face.I kissed her forehead and gave her a smile " After all the almighty 11th division vice-captain has caught me." She dived into me for another hug and gave me a big smile.

I was so caught up our moment that I hadn't realized someone was standing behind us. It wasn't until I felt someones retisu directly behind me that I noticed. I whipped my head around and Yachiru looked over to the new arrivals as well. I observed our new guests with a neutral look.

It was a older women this a the weirdest hair style. I have seen braids put in in the back but this lady had put hers in the front. I knew she was a captain by the haori that she wore. Yachiru smiled at the stranger, pulled away from me and went to greet the lady.

" Hi Unohana!" The lady gave a kind smile and said a soft hello back. Her eyes flickered to me with motherly protectiveness and cautious look. I was happy to know that someone beside Kenpachi cared what happened to Yachiru. I liked her for that and had no quarrel in giving myself up to this women. I gave her a small polite smile and took Yachiru's hand into my own. She looked back at me and smiled and started to swing our hands. I looked back at the captain and gave a respectful bow " Hello. My name is Sakishima." I know this is completely out of character for me but I wanted to make a good impression after all she was the one that was going to help Kenpachi. Plus anyone that was watching over Yachiru was okay in my books.

She looked at Yachiru then to me and decided that I wasn't going to do anything. Though she must have came to that conclusion her posture stayed alert, I couldn't blame her really.

I sighed I wanted to get the worst part over, I hated giving up without a fight but this one time will be my exception. " I am one of the intruder and I am willing to surrender myself peacefully. I would only ask that you treat Kenpachi before taking me in." She seemed a little surprised by my words and scanned my face for something. I really wanted to fidget under her intense stare but resisted moving. I swear that her stare was worse then Kenpachi's and that is really hard to accomplish. She seemed to happy with what she found in my face and gave a gentle smile.

She did the same Kido that Yachiru had done earlier and talked softly to the glowing spell. I just watched in curiosity as to what she was doing. I didn't want to ask since I was technically now under arrest and a prisoner. After she was done with talking to whoever she walked over a Kenpachi and started to get to work on his wounds.

I watched her heal most of the serious wounds with some sort of energy, I had no clue what she was doing. I had some knowledge of basic first aid but none on medical Kido or any Kido for that matter.

A bunch of people appeared next on top of the building. I quickly noticed one of the people had a vice captain badge on her arm. I assumed it was Unohana's, since the girl went straight to her side. She must have then noticed me and the young women then motioned to me. The other shinigami who came with her went over to me and asked me turn around and put my hands behind my back. I must have not done it quick enough because they roughly grabbed my hands and pulled them behind my back. I winced when I felt them cuff me with some sort of cuffs. I noticed right away the difference of my retisu. It was almost as low as humans, I winced I hated being powerless.

They then took my zanpakuto, I was really sad and a little angry to see Naga go. Next time I talk to him he is going to be pissed that I let him go so easily but I would deal with that hopefully when I got him back. I sighed in relief when Yachiru asked for him. The shinigami looked to his partner for help in telling her no. I knew first hand the consequences of making Yachiru mad and let me tell you its not pretty. Yarchiru asked once again and I felt the air around her get dense with her spiritual energy. The decision was made immediately and the guy quickly gave it to her. She smiled and everyone got a little less tense, the two shinigami holding me gave a sigh of relief. Unohana, who I just noticed had stopped healing Kenpachi, started to get up from her spot next to Kenpachi.

Yachiru pulled on my shirt to get my attention again and told me she would take good care of Naga while I was gone. I gave her a small smile and nodded my head. I looked back at Unohana and saw both her and her vice captain had picked up Kenpachi. He looked less pale and was not gushing blood all over the place. I was happy to see he looked somewhat peaceful in his slumber. Unohana was staring at my face once again and I looked over at her again. I held her eyes and gave a slight nod in thanks. She just smiled bigger and gave me a nod back. Then just like that the three of them took off to somewhere.

I knew that Yachiru would follow Kenpachi " Be good Yachiru and I will see you later." She looked up to me and gave me one final hug " I'll tell Ken-chan where you are at once he wakes up from his nap. He had so much fun this last fight and I am sure he will want to tell you all about it. It was so awesome!"

'I'm sure that he wanted to talk to me but not about the fight.' I thought. Instead of voicing my thoughts I just nodded to her. She jumped away from me then took off in the direction Kenpachi was taken.

I looked up at the guards and they were seemingly mentally arguing about something until one of the guards sighed and and stepped towards me. While the other went behind me and held my arms tightly so I couldn't go anywhere. I wasn't sure what was going on and so I went for glaring at the one that was coming closer to me. He didn't seemed fazed by my glare and bent down to pick me up. I gave a slight yelp when I was hoisted over his shoulder.

I now understood what they were doing since we couldn't walk down the building we had to shunpo down. They shunpoed to the ground then they must have thought it was easier to keep going to the jail because they shunpoued again. I wasn't sure where we were now just that I was slightly dizzy and it wasn't till I was dropped not to nicely to the ground did I realize that it was time to walk. I gave a poisonous glare at the shinigami who carried me and slowly got to my feet. They didn't give me a chance to adjust to my balance as one of them pushed me towards on area of the path we were on.

Unfortunately the walk didn't go fast we were still really far from where we were going and the two shinigami weren't to patient with me and my slow pace. After about a half an hour of fast walking I had totally lost track of where we were or even what direction we had gone. I was tired and just wanted to stop even for a second. The assholes of guards wouldn't allow it and pushed me if I slowed down. Thankfully, we arrived at a building but the downside was that there were tons of shinigmai around it. It even had shinigami guarding the doors, I deduced that this must be their prison or at least holding cell area.

We entered the doors and walked down a busy hallway. The many shinigami that we passed gave me a passing stare and went on with their work no doubt trying to find the rest of my group. My guards lead me through a maze of hallways in the building. They got to a door and I was finally allowed to stop walking I thanked god for the momentary rest and leaned against the wall I was next to. The guards got on either side of me and dragged me through the door and to what I guess was a cell. I squirmed in protest and started to cuss them out. I had just walked all the way here willing and now they decided to drag me. IT WAS FREAKING UNNECESSARY. They opened the small door and pushed me through it.

To call it was a cell was a understatement I felt it was more like a cage then a cell. The cage had a single chair in it and a high up window and a bed next to the far wall. I was really tired from the long day I had. From running around with Chad trying to find Ichigo to finding Ichigo and Kenpachi I was spent. I looked out the window and noticed that the moon was waxing and the stars were bright. It really was beautiful night and I wished I could share it with someone.

I sighed and looked once again to the bed. I took off my shoes and slide into bed. It wasn't exactly the most comfy bed but it beat the floor. I pulled the thin blanket around me and shut my eyes. It took less then a minute before I was completely asleep.

When I woke up I could tell it was late morning, I looked around my cell and noticed a tray of foot was on the ground by the cage door. I covered my mouth when I yawned and then stretched my arms out. I heard a crack from my shoulders and rolled them to make sure I had no kinks in the muscles. I got out of bed, straightened out the wrinkles in my clothing and went to check out what they gave me for breakfast.

I sniffed the food,to see if I could defect anything that was out of the ordinary. I didn't know if the food was poisoned or not. You never know with the shinigami, I've heard rumors. I was sure that they wouldn't kill me until they had the whole group but to put me to sleep... I wasn't a 100% unsure they wouldn't do. So I took test bite of the bread they had given me and put back on the tray. I wanted to see if anything would happen to me before I ate anymore.

I had time to kill so I went further explore my cell since there wasn't anything else to do. After an hour of looking at every crevice of the cell I decided I could eat the bread. I scarfed down that bread before I could second guess my decision.

Now that I wasn't starving I thought about Kenpachi. I knew that once he got up he would force his way over here. Then we would at last have our long waited talk. Let me tell you I was not to excited for that to come around and the longer he was out the better. It gave me time to think of what I wanted to say...Okay never mind I wanted him to walk up soon the suspense is killing me. My stomach started to get into knots now that I thought about it. I hate waiting and had little patience so I decided that getting the 'talk' over would be a plus. I was pacing around my cell by now thinking. I had no clue I had been pacing until I heard something that made me stop.

I could hear stomping and then a second later his yelling voice. My breath caught when I saw him again. This was not a mostly conscious Kenpachi, this was a fully awake and pissed one. ' Oh shit I am in so much trouble.' I gave a nervous fidget when he opened the door to the holding cells. He glared over to my cell and stomped to my door. He waited impatiently for a nervous shinigami to open my door so he could come in.

I was really nervous at this point and wanted some space from the door. I looked around and decided to sit on the bed since it was the farthest away from it. I could hear the shinigami shakily try to get the key into the lock and once he finally get it into the key whole unlocked it. I flinched when I heard it unlock and looked at the door as it slowly opened. I could only see Kenpachi's torso, he turned to the shinigami he sternly ordered "Leave". The guardsman started to shakily argue that he should stay right here till Kenpachi was done but I could only guess that one glare from Kenpachi shut him up. He bowed and gave me a final look before he left.

I watched him leave and heard clothing rustle as Kenpachi bent down to get through the tiny door to my cell. I quickly looked down at my feet and I felt Kenpachi turn his glare to me. It stayed like that for what felt like a hour until I got the courage to look at him in the eyes.

I was right about him being pissed because at the moment his eyes held liquid fire in them. I was captivated by the eyes I hadn't seen in years that I didn't really mind the angry look he was giving me. He must have noticed this and broke away his eyes from mine. I looked back at my feet until I heard him growled at me " Why are you here?"

I knew this was coming and I knew I had to give him the truth for me coming to this place. I looked straight into his eyes " To help Ichigo get Rukia." He started to pace the same path I had been earlier, "Then why stop and help me? I am sure that Ichigo needed the help more than I did." I shut my eyes and sighed I knew where this was going. I had admitted it to myself a million times but telling him was a different story.

I mumble under my breathe my answer. He stopped pacing and walked to where I was sitting on the bed. He stood directly in front of me seemingly wanting me to look at him. I reluctantly did and he gave me a blank look as he said " What was that? Don't tell me you turned back into a scared little girl in the Human realm."

Ohh he knew how to get under my skin and I could quickly feel my anger pulse through my veins. I gave a fierce glare as I stood up and looked at him " I am not weak." He smirked seemingly happy to get that response from me " It seems you have lost your touch, by getting caught and all."

That was the last straw, that comment was below the belt. He knew that I gave up to help him and now he was choosing to exploit that. I was fuming and tired to turn the situation back on him " What about you only attacking when its permitted. Like a chained pet, I bet you have to get permission do anything." I moved around him to stand behind him and look at a wall. I looked back him to see him turned to glare at my back.

Now I was getting under his skin. If he wasn't pissed before he definitely was now. He growled out " I am no one's pet." while he glared at me with a look that would scare anyone but me. I turned around to face him and smirked " I don't know you are starting to act like one."

He growled once again and pushed me against the wall. I was about to move around him when he put his hands on the wall trapping me against him. He then went for the final blow and asked the one question I dreaded. "Why did you leave me after kissing me?" I slumped against the wall and took my time answering the question, all anger I had earlier had seemingly diminished with that one question. I finally answered and I looked up into his dark eyes. "Because you chose the Soul Society over me." I said in the coldest voice I could muster.

My answer seemed to shock him a little but he quickly recovered. He shook his head and looked back into my eyes "I did not. I chose to join them because they could give me the opponents I were looking for." He didn't seem as angry now but I was still hurt over this even after all this time. I knew that even though I loved him and I missed him terribly his betrayal of this matter still hurt. I really don't know what I expected when I came to this place in search of him. All that I knew was that my heart had made the decision for me and that I had just followed it.

I answered back in my cold tone "You knew how much I hated these stupid guards and argued countless times on how I would never join them."

He looked into my eyes and could tell his anger was almost gone now. It was replaced with sadness " Would you choose to leave me still now?"

I was a little shocked, did that mean he missed me. I gave him a calculating look "Depends, did you miss me?" He pushed away from the wall and looked towards the door. It hurt me even more then before that after all this time he wasn't going to answer me.

I looked down at the ground, willing my tears not to come. That was until I heard him say quietly " Sometimes, when you weren't being a pain in the ass." I quickly looked at him, his back still facing me. I had only way of seeing if it was true.

I walked over to him and tried to turn his body to once again face me. He slowly turned not because I made him but because he let me. I reached up and on my tippy toes looked into his eyes. His face was blank but it was his that gave him away. They were clouded with what emotions, I saw sadness, hope, and one emotion I wasn't to sure on.

At this point I was following my feelings and they were telling me one sure way of getting my answer. I reached up to his face and caressed his check. I slowly traced scars on his face till I got to his hair. It was thick and softer then I thought it was going to be. I quickly pulled down on his hair so his lips crashed onto mine. I got my answer when I felt him respond immediately to my harsh kiss.

Before I knew it I hit the wall a behind me nd he lifting me up so he could kiss me easier. Our lips were competing over dominance and I reluctantly let him win. He took lead as I felt his tongue lick my bottom teeth. I gasped and this tongue dove into my mouth. The competition started once again and he eventually won dominating my mouth with his.

I gave a moaned when he pulled me closer to him and I am pretty sure I heard him growl. I really didn't care at the moment...actually I really didn't care about anything except the man I was kissing. I reluctantly pulled away from him because my lungs were screaming for air. I placed my forehead on his neck while I struggled to catch my breathe. He seemed to be having a similar problem as he was panting.

I had got my answer and boy did it leave me breathless and wanting more. Once I had somewhat caught my breath I looked up into his eyes. He just stared back almost like he was in shock of what just happened. I gave a smile and gave him a short kiss on the lips before I leaned forward to whisper something into his ear. " What I had said was that Ichigo wasn't the man that I was in love with." I could see the smirk growing on his face but quickly lost interest in it as he brought his lips back to mine.

It took us a while for us to come back to our senses but after our intense make out session Kenpachi,with a lot of will power, put down. I was so happy that this was happening and I looked back up at him with a smile. He had a small smile himself but it was quickly replaced with a serious look. I knew he was planing something that was only confirmed when he told me he had to go.

I was slightly disappointed that we wouldn't continue our more "arguing" but understood. I gave him one last kiss before I let him go. I straightened out my disheveled appearance as he gave me cocky smirk. I looked over at him and rolled my eyes at him. I couldn't help but give a smirk back at him before he left. After he left I let my smile come back and I was pretty sure that anyone that looked at me would see a dreamy look on my face. I looked out the window and noticed it was that the sun was high in the sky outside making in noon-ish. I was so out of it I didn't even hear the shinigami guard come and re-lock my cell again.

After a few hours I guess... a shinigami came into the room to give me my meal. He slid it through a small slot in my cell door. I gave him a nod in thanks before I picked it up and took it to the bed to eat. I decided that I would eat everything without testing it first, I was too out of it to be paranoid at the moment. I am not sure what the meal was but it was freaking delicious. I had eaten everything and set my tray back in front of the slot.

After that I wasn't as dazed as before but now boredom was creeping up on me. I let my mind wander and not surprisingly it kept going back to Kenpachi. Eventually that even got boring so I tried to keep myself occupied but it was really difficult since there was nothing to do in the cell.

Around late afternoon the vice captain that had helped Kenpachi the day before had came into my cell to do a quick medical check-up on me. She examined me and found the cut I had on my arm. She put some slav on the wound, I asked what it was for and she told me it was to prevent any form of infection. She was really nice and I ended up talking with her and asking questions. She answered some of them and told me she couldn't answer others.

After 15 minutes of talking she told me that she had to leave because she had other patients to check on. I gave her a small smile and thanked her before she left. After that nothing new happened and was bored out of skull for the rest of the daylight.

I really wanted Kenpachi to come back but I knew it was very unlikely especially after I had seen that look in his eyes. He usually doesn't plan anything so when he had one it was for something serious. Which in turn meant he was busy.

I was surprised to find that I would actually get a third meal and happily ate. After I was done with my meal I laid on the ground for a little bit and even meditated. I was bored again and I decided that I would go to sleep. I for once didn't have to worry about my dreams coming to haunt me since I was here and I knew Kenpachi was here too. I closed my eyes and fell into a happy sleep.

**A/N: Yaaaay they finally get together... OMG I had so much fun writing that part it was so addicting. And I am sooooooooooo sorry for not updating but I had finals, then family problems, then christmas, then new years then my birthday... I am finally somewhat free so I thought I would edit this and then finish my next chapter. I have most of the next chapter so I will hopefully have that up in about 2 weeks since I just start the next semester I have updated the summary. **

**Oh and a final note it I think I need a beta reader so if you are interested please PM me! Thank you all my awesome readers. **

_**-Suzu**_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:Thank you for all the support guys. Sorry for the wait, school,work, yady ya da. I never thought that I would actually write 10 chapters... Yep still feels weird. Any ways Thank you to all my readers and special thanks to: lemonhead8D, Michiko Burel, and scync94**

_Recap: __I was bored again and I decided that I would go to sleep. I for once didn't have to worry about my dreams coming to haunt me since I was here and I knew Kenpachi was here too. I closed my eyes and fell into a happy sleep. _

I was in a blissful sleep when I was woken up by something loud. I groggily rubbed my eyes and tried to identify what had woken me. The loud noises turned out to be someone arguing with a series of voices in the hallway outside of the holding cells and they were getting closer and louder.

I got up from my bed and walked to the bars of my prison to see if I could hear what they were yelling. All I heard was mumble mumble.. 'do not go in there' ... and yelling.

Once I realized that they were going to be coming into the room I backed away from the bars and tried to look non-suspicious. I went and sat in the opposite corner of my cell close to where my bed was and shut my eyes in order for me to look like | was meditating.

I heard the door fly off it hinges and instinctively opened my eyes to see what the hell was going on. I was shocked to see Kenpachi walking through the newly broken down door with smirk on his face. My opened mouth quickly closed and turned into a smirk "Breaking me out?"

He just gave a chuckle and throw me my clothes. I stood up and looked at him as he stared back "Turn around" I ordered as I made a circle motion with my finger. I could have sworn I had seen a glimpse of disappointment on his face before he complied with my demand. I quickly changed back into my dark green clothing and placed my scarf around my neck. I sighed with relief once I tied the familiar cloth around my throat.

I tossed the white prison suit to the corner once I was completely dressed. I walked to Kenpachi's side and touched his arm giving him the signal he could look now. He looked down at me and pulled out my sword from around his waist. I gave a small smile once I saw my old friend and companion again. I took Naga from his hand and tied him back in his proper place by my side.

I looked back to Kenpachi "Where now?". He gave a nod towards the hallway he had stormed in from " Everyone is waiting for us. The traitor shinigami's execution has been moved up today so if you want to finish your debt task now will have to be the time." I looked back at him confused " You are going to help us save her? Why?" I was excepting a verbal answer but the rely I got...

Before I knew it his lips were on my own as he pulled me in for a hard kiss. Needless to say my question was forgot as I threw my hand around his neck. I noticed a twinkle and pulled back, he had bells in his hair. 'Huh I never noticed those yesterday...' I touched one and it made a small 'tink'. I looked back at him curiously " New fashion statement?" He just rolled his eye and pulled away from me.

He started to walk away and I quickly followed him. I noticed that there were other shinigami in the hallway, they looked scared and wanted to say something about their prisoner leaving. But one look from Kenpachi kept them quiet, we made our way down a series of hallway till we were at last outside. I took a deep breath of fresh air, I was free once again.

I found Yachiru and Orihime waiting for me a long with a couple of other shinigami. Before I could analyze the new shinigami Yachiru latched on to my neck. Out of instinct I caught her and I swirled her around. She laughed and gave me a big huge. Once she let go Orihime came over to me and gave a strong hug as well. I was happy to see them both again.

Kenpachi told Orihime and Yachiru to get on his back again. Yachiru did so without a thought but Orihime was reluctant. I gave her nudge and told her to do it. She gave me a uneasy look and I gave her a reassuring look. She eventually climbed up Kenpachi's back and we started to run towards another building. I knew Orihime wouldn't be able to keep up with us and was silently relieved that Kenpachi offered to carry her. He knew I could keep up but the other shinigami kept looking at me questioningly. I gave them a pointed look and speed up to be closer to Kenpachi. ' Stupid Shinigami thinking that I could keep up with them. Oh god I am starting to sound like Ganju... NOOO!' I shook my head to get my rid of my random internal panic. I refuse to think I am anything like that idiot. Thankfully no one else noticed that I was acting a little weird.

We ran past some idiots that were supposedly working. When I say working I mean kissing Kenpachi's ass, they were so annoying that I really want to go back and slap them. Fortunately for them I didn't have the time. We speed past them and I think baldy ( one the shinigami that was in Kenpachi's group) scolded them as they passed.

We came to a clearing and Kenpachi asked for directions. Orihime was going to answer but Yachiru interrupted and points in a random direction. He looked to me for my input and I voice my opinion on which was the logical way we should go " Well since the execution has been moved up today we should probably g-"

But before I could say anything more Baldy spoke up and interrupted me. I gave me annoyed look as he questioned how I know where we are going and how it would the most logical. I was about to give the bastard a cussing out that he would remember before Yachiru took action. She gave him a dirty look and spits on his head. I tried really hard to restrain my laughter but failed as I let out a small giggle. I was going to tell her that although he deserved it she shouldn't to do that, that was until I looked at baldy and he was taking his sword out.

My protective instincts quickly came out and I gave him a glare ready to take him on if necessary. Kenpachi must have seen my look because he was giving a warning glance. I just keep looking at the guy with a heated look. Feathers was trying to calm baldy down and Kenpachi was kept sneaking glances over at me making sure I didn't attack. ' No one threatens my Yachiru and gets away with it.' I released some of the tension when he put back his sword. ' I will get him after this whole Rukia thing is over.'

Kenpachi tired of the arguing that was happening between his subordinates told us to shut up. I didn't take it personally it was just the way he was. He lead the way I had directed with Yachiru yelling out encouragement We soon got to a building that said 4th company on it. We charged inside and went down a level as people were trying to get out of our way and not succeeding. I had no clue where we were going until Kenpachi jumped down through a newly made hole in the floor. I jumped in after him into a cloud of dust. I think he knew where we was going so I wasn't too worried.

I could hear someone yelling in terror Kenpachi's name, I was happy to see it was pig boy maybe he would listen to me now. Back at his sisters house he constantly ignored me and made snide comments about being a shinigami. All I know is that pay back is a bitch.

I smirked thinking of the fun I could do using Kenpachi. I stepped out from behind Kenpachi and was happy to be right. I gave a smirk 'Let the torture begin.' The idiot didn't notice me right away and yelled at baldy and feathers. Apparently they had met before feathers had some grudge against pig boy and I hoped to any god that he hadn't been weak enough to lose to him. But by the way his face looked it was obvious he had lost. I sighed Kenpachi and I were going to have a talk about his subordinates.

Ganju must have heard me sigh because he pointed at me and started to yell. I growled when he pointed at me "Keep pointing at me and their will soon be absence of one finger." Kenpachi gave him a glare and Ganju got the message as he quickly put his hand behind his and Ishida yelled my name in surprise and Orihime decided to make an effort to be seen on Kenpachi's shoulder.

Her head suddenly went back behind Kenpachi's shoulder and I looked behind him to see what was going on. I saw Yachiru swing on Orihime's waist and Orihime yelling for her to stop before she fell off. I took pity on Orihime as I grabbed Yachiru and put her on my shoulders. Yachiru was having fun and Orihime was giving me a thankful look. Orihime got off Kenpachi's shoulder to go see how everybody else was. Ganju was still freaking out about Kenpachi while Kenpachi alternated between looking bored and glaring at Ganju. I looked over to the subordinates and ordered them to find some clothing for the guys. They looked like they were going to protest but one look from Kenpachi made them rethink.

I knew that we would be taking them with us once they were all healed. Once they left through newly broken down door Kenpachi turned to me, still with Yachiru on my shoulder. Yachiru stood on top of my shoulder and jumped back on to Kenpachi's. She looked at me and gave me a bright smile, one that I had missed from her. I looked back over Orihime and the others to see her healing them with her bright light shield.

Once everyone was healed and dressed we left the fourth division and started to go to the execution area. I had to stop Yachiru from giving to many instructions on where we where going. Kenpachi would ask which way and the always energetic Yachiru would pick a random direction. He would look for conformation and I would shake me head and point what I thought was the correct location. Yachiru didn't take offense because this is exactly what he did in the old days.

I gave a amused smile, when I noticed the surprised looks on his subordinates faces.. I got us somewhat closer before I had no clue where to go and started to shrug. Ishida decided to try and take over giving directions. But quickly learned that I was a special case when arguing with Yachiru. She protested/fought him on which direction to go. Kenpachi gave up on looking to me for directions because I had no clue where to go I was going by instinct, perception and luck before but that can only take you so far. So in short we got really lost, I was to the point where I didn't care how we got to the execution area and looked around for a sense of where to go. Kenpachi looked antsy and ready for a fight while his subordinates looked annoyed at Yachiru, blaming her for being lost. I would think that they would get used to it since they seemed to have know her for a while.

We finally came to a huge clearing which Kenpachi stopped at. I was confused and looked around for any reason to stop. Of course baldy had to voice his annoyance at Yachiru once again and before I could do anything to shut him up the funniest thing happened. Yachiru jumped from Kenpachi's shoulder and bit the baldy' s head. It was the funniest thing I had ever seen. I was on the ground in tears from laughing so hard. Baldy's head was slimy and he was squirming around try to get the pink haired girl off of his head. This must happen a lot because none of the other shinigami did anything to stop them.

Their was a sudden breeze and I froze on the ground and looked around. I could feel something was here and now was no time for messing around. Kenpachi was staring at the blank area with a serious expression. Feathers stepped forward as he too noticed something was off. I quickly collected myself and stepped beside Kenpachi analyzing everything.

There were 4 retisu signatures up ahead, I wasn't familiar with them so I had no clue who they were. It wasn't till Kenpachi told them to reveal themselves did I see who we were up against. They stopped trying to hide their retisu and I couldn't help but feel a little intimidated at the power they radiated. There were two captains I could tell because the white haoris they had on and what could only be their vices. They called Kenpachi out and asked him if he was going to escape with us the ryoka.

The one shinigami that I had not paid a smudge of attention to stuttered out the name of the captains and their vices, and feather face told him to stay calm because we out numbered them. I wasn't worried about taking on this group because feather face was right we out powered them but knowing Kenpachi he was going to want this fight to himself.

I was prove right a second after I thought that when Kenpachi told him " Who said I'd let you fight?".

The group of four looked shocked that he was going to take them all on at once. I looked up at Kenpachi's face and saw him smirking, wanting this fight. I was aware of his stubbornness and once he had his mind set on a fight nothing would stop him, not even death. The captains seemed to think Kenpachi was a fool and cocky for wanting to take them all on, but it wasn't that... Okay he was a little cocky but he want a battle.

He needed this, it was in his blood... no his soul that he craved a good battle. But one battle wasn't enough for him, it wasn't a challenge worthy of his time. I hadn't truly understood this when I had left him, but as I had thought about it over time I now understood. I had made him choose between me and his very nature. It was only a matter of time before he joined the Soul Society and I was to naive to think that the random battles that we found would have sufficed for his battle lust. It was who he was and I chose to love all him.

He took out his sword and told the 4 to come at him. I stood there smug because that was my man, taking on two captains and their vices all at once. The wimpy shinigami asked what we were supposed to do. Without taking his eyes off of his opponents told us "You're in the way. Move!"

Wimpy fell to the ground and complained about his comment. Yachiru went over to him and said something to comfort him. Yachiru made the announcement that we were leaving she went and pulled Orihime back the other direction. They started to run down the path and I was still standing by Kenpachi observing his new opponents.

I was sure he could win this fight. I looked at his face again and touched his arm."Have fun." I said with some amusement I didn't get a response back but I knew he had heard me. I turned away from the group of 4 though I could feel their questioning looks on my back as I took off towards the others.

It was at the first turn when I noticed baldy and feather face watching Kenpachi. I could see in their eyes they were going to go help him. I slowed to a stop in front of them as they went to walk pasted me. I knew Kenpachi could do this on his own but we were short on time. Although he wouldn't get to have as much fun with the three of them the fight would be over quicker. I looked both in their eyes and as they passed me said "Don't get in his way." I looked at them as they walked closer to Kenpachi they looked back me, with a small smile " We know better than to get in the Captain's way." I just gave them a huff and took off to look for Orihime and the rest of my group.

**A/N: Well I am getting close to writing the end of the Soul Society Arc. I don't know if I will continue with the anime and make an arc of my own with Kenpachi. Or continue to follow the anime, let me know what you guys think. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Yes I am alive and I have typed up the next few chapters. Forgive the Hiatus-ness but I am slowly updating the story. Thanks again to all that Reviewed/Favorited/Followed the story. **

It took me a few minutes to find the group and though I was sad I couldn't go with the two shinigami to help Kenpachi, I had to help my group accomplish our task. I know that Kenpachi will be fine and I would see him up at the execution.

I had a lingering sadness that I couldn't watch him fight. I caught a glance at the final blow when he fought Ichigo but nothing else. I loved watching him fight, he was so...savage and passionate when he fought. I suppressed a shiver and kept up with Yachiru.

Orihime looked back to where Kenpachi was, no doubt about to be fighting, and asked me if he was going to be okay. Yachiru answered for me in her usual innocence and reassured that he would be fine. I did not disagree with her statement and nodded in agreement.

'He would be fine and would only bitch if we stayed and tried to help him. Plus the bastard better not die now that I am finally here or I am going to drag his sorry ass back from the dead and beat him.'

We were actually going the correct way when the ground started to shake. The Kenpachi's fight had begun, and judging by the reiatsu it was his opponents that attacked first. I smirked I bet he was excited now, I felt him let go of his control letting all of reiatsu be released.

We were steadily getting closer to the hill, suddenly I felt a reiatsu pop up out of no where. The other noticed as well and looked up ahead where the power was coming from. I had no clue what was going on and I could only assume that someone else was battling. What they were fighting over what I couldn't tell you.

Everyone excluding Yachiru looked at each other for answers. I could feel both battles progressing Kenpachi seemed to be having some fun and continued to smirk at the thought.

The mystery battle was over quickly as one retisu died out and the other dissipated not to long afterwards. I pondered what the battle was over and had a feeling it had to due with our mission. I quickly shook the thoughts away because in the long run it didn't matter. I once again focused on Kenpachi's energy to see if I could tell if there was anything happening to the number of opponents.

I noticed a disturbance (not in the force) and looked back to see a big black bubble covering the area Kenpachi was in I could feel he was in there but other than that nothing. I felt someone pulling my pants and looked down to see Yachiru pulling me towards the rest of the group up ahead.

I had to focus on my own mission Kenpachi can handle himself. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes as I let the worry go. When I opened my eyes again I was totally focused on what we had to do save Rukia.

I started to accesses the situation. ' Okay I have Uryu, Orihime, Ganju here with me and I know that Ichigo is with that cat lady. Rukia's execution time has been moved up and now probably on her way to her death. We are lost but hopefully going in the right direction.'

I looked up at Chad and the others " Do you know where Ichigo is?"

Everyone exchanged glances and shrugged Uryu answered me back " He will most likely be up at the execution to save Rukia." I nodded my head " Guess that means we will have to get up there and help." Everyone gave a small cheer and we took off in a faster sprint, determined more than ever to get to that island in the sky.

After a few minutes of running I could tell we where getting closer to the center as it got bigger the more progress we made. I looked up at the sky at the sun to judge what time it was and by judging the position of the sun it looked to be almost noon. We had to hurry the execution was bound to be starting any time now.

I was now leading at a faster pace because if we had continued our past speed and continued to follow Yachiru we would no doubt be on the other side of the base and would have missed the execution.

We where almost to the giant wall that as underneath our destination. There looked to be a door in the wall that would hopefully take us to the execution area. I looked at Orihime and Uryu who were have trouble keeping up trying to determine if I could make our group go faster.

All a sudden a blue light came from up where the execution was taking place. We all stopped to stare at it, something was happening hopefully that didn't mean it was to late. Yachiru voiced my thoughts about the execution happening.

She looked to me " I am going ahead." I gave her a questioning look " If Ichi is up there I have to help him. You know?" Orihime looked relieved and thanked her she gave her a bright smile and called her weird. She looked back at me " Ichi is Ken-chan's friend. Right?" I gave her a small smile and a nod.

The others seemed taken back by her statement. She told the others she would fight the strong ones and leave the weak ones for them. I gave her a smile " We will catch up with you soon. And leave me a strong one to fight too." She gave a small giggle and took off to execution.

The others made comments on her speed but I gave a final look before speaking " We need to hurry if we continue at this pace Rukia will be dead by the time we get there."

Of course Uryu had to make a smart-ass comment. " I am sorry that we are not fast enough for you! Not everyone can be like your pyscho boyfriend."

I gave me a glare " What did you call him." I started to take out my sword but Chad and Orihime got in the way " You are right we need to hurry." Orihime concurred.

I gave a final seething glare and started to run the way Yachiru went. "Everyone keep up. Especially you four eyes."

I upped the pace we were at but it wasn't enough as I felt something happen and then the floor shook once again ' Shit.' We are too late its happening. We were close to the door way but still had a long ways to go.

I looked at Chad and nodded my head I couldn't wait for them any longer. " You guys spirt towards that door way and make it upstairs." I pointed to the door under the execution point. Uryu looked at me " Where are you going?"

I was about to answer when another bright light appeared against a floating ball of fire that seemed to explode upon impact from the execution area. I had to get there now. "I am going to execution and hopefully stop or delay it for a while. You guys will have to be my back up so hurry up." He looked like he wanted to say something but now wasn't the time for our reviler. I just took off and shunpoed to the nearest wall.

I flash jumped to the next area making more progress now than before. I just kept making my way to the door ways. The closer I got the more I could feel the warmth of the fire on the execution grounds, I really had no clue what the hell the fire was for where it came from but I needed to find a way to stop it and fast.

I flat out ran to what seemed to be the final door way. I looked around for a stair case up to the grounds but could not locate one, I did notice a light to left of me. It seemed to lead outside or so I hoped. I ran it to find it was outside but lead to another building with a small green clearing. I groaned ' This place has so many useless building and landscapes'

I looked around the small clearing in hopes of finding a way up to where I needed. I finally spotted stairs that seemed to zig zag up to the top. I gave a mental sigh ' What is this this place and stairs. Forget a stair-master just come here and get your exercise.'

I started my way up the treacherous stairs. I was tired from using so many shunpos to get to this point but I couldn't stop now everyone was depending on me to get up there

. After the 4 billionth step I could sorta see the some more light that was once again from the outside. I sped up now huffing up these curse-ed stairs.

I got to the top "Finally." I huffed out really out of breath. I took a second to collect my breath and to look around.

They had a dead forest up here for some reason. 'I get that its supposed to be a depressing place but really dead trees.' I shook my head and ran towards the bright light outside.

I was almost there when I saw the light explode. I cover my eyes from the brightness and wind whipping around me. 'What the hell is going on? Was it over? Was I too late?' I ran the remanning distance and my eyes widened.

I saw a familiar orange hair shinigami on top of the giant "H"shaped post. He seemed to be talking to someone. She looked familiar ... oh ya that was Rukia.

While I looked at the remaining shinigami around the execution arena, a red head shinigami that looked beat up with bandages covering most of his body stood out. He looked relieved that Ichigo was with Rukia. I couldn't tell if he was going to help us or not.

I thought it best if I stayed in the shadows for now and jump in to help Ichigo if he needed it.

Ichigo and Rukia noticed the red head and called out to him. I was still unsure about the new shinigami until Ichigo literally threw Rukia at him. Both the shinigami screamed like banshees as Rukia collied with the red head. I gave a quiet laugh and decided that if Ichigo had decided to leave Rukia to him then the newcomer must have been okay.

With all the captains around the shinigami, he could probably use some help in defending Rukia. I walked out of the forest and towards the two ally shinigami on the ground now yelling at Ichigo.

Ichigo noticed my appearance " Ahh Saki!" I gave a small wave when he yelled. "About time you showed up." I gave him annoyed look " You have it covered sorry for being a little late." I stood by the two on the ground now.

They were giving me suspicious glances. I looked down at the two "Huh. Who knew you would cause such trouble Rukia-san." I saw recognition in her eye " I always thought there was something off about you." I gave her a lazy shrug.

Red head look back and forth between the two of us. "Take her out of here." Red head and I looked back up to Ichigo. Red head looked surprised and I wasn't sure what to do. I was supposed to help Ichigo and with all the captains around I am sure he would need it.

"Its your guys job. Go!" Red head nodded and took off. I was hesitant but followed after the retreating shinigami a second later. " Don't die or the cat and Urahara would have my head."I yelled back at him.

I was beside Rukia when I realized we had to go back down the damn stairs I had just come from. I gave a mental scream of "NOOO."

With my pouting out of the way I looked behind us and noticed we had some followers. I slide Naga a little out his sheath in preparation to stop and defend. But Ichigo beat me to it and stopped in front of three shinigami lieutenants, stopping them from following us.

"Tch, he takes all the fun." I hissed out. I kept my hand on Naga just incase and we continued through the dead tree forest. We were half way through the forest when Rukia decided that she wanted us to go back and help Ichigo.

The two argued like 5 year old siblings, " Ichigo wants us to escape with you because we would only get in the way." I didn't look at Rukia as I spoke but I could feel red head's or as Rukia yelled " Renji's" disapproving stare.

Renji spoke up to tell us about his and Ichigo's time together in undergrounds of the Seireitei as they prepared for this battle.

He gave encouraging words about Ichigo while I drowned it out in favor of trying to find Kenpachi's reiatsu. I wanted to see if he was still fighting. 'Huh his levels are down must mean that he was done.' I thought. I was kinda disappointed for him, it wasn't a very long fight for two captains.

That was until I felt a reiatsu larger even than even Kenpachi. That was a terrifying thought I had no doubt it was one of the generals engery. I noticed I had stopped walking and Renji stopped as well to look at me understanding. All other reiatsu seemed non-existence now all I could feel was that on massive one. He could feel it too, I shook my head and we continued to walk.

Although I could barely feel any other reiatsu, I could faintly feel someone coming up the stairs towards us. I gripped my sword in preparation and got in front of Renji.

Rukia clutched on Renji, and I looked up ahead for the opponent. A blur rammed right into me and I fell to the ground. I looked to see Yachiru sitting my stomach.

"Yachiru, where have you been?" She looked at me "I was watching Ichi! Ken will be happy that he is alive! " I gave her smile, she was so cute sometimes.

She got off of me to check out Renji and Rukia. Both looked uncomfortable to have the young vice captain poking them. I stifled a laugh and remembered that I was on a mission still.

We needed to leave with Rukia ASAP, but that would mean that the others on the way up the building would have no clue as to what was going on. I looked over to Yachiru who was now on Renji's shoulders swinging away and having fun. I got a idea of what I needed to do.

"Yachiru" she looked over a me " can you stay and tell the others what is going on while we" I motioned to Rukia,Renji, and I " get ahead start."

She put her hand to hand to her lips in a thinking motion. "I will play tea party with you once this is over " I bribed. Her eyes lit up and nodded whole heartedly. " YA! That would be fun! I will wait for Maki Maki and the others."

I gave her pat on the head and nodded " I guess then it's a deal" I looked back at Renji and Rukia ' we have wasted too much time here.'

"Lets go!" with that I took off down the dreaded stairs. We sprinted down the stairs which I will tell you was much easier than the way up.

Since Rukia's powers were still being suppressed Renji took it upon himself to carry her. Once we were at the half way mark I felt some huge reiatsu being used on top of the hill. The likes I could never compete with and was almost as hight as Kenpachi's.

I once again stopped to look up and to see nothing to prove what power I was feeling. I shook my head and continued down to catch up with Renji.

Rukia looked over to me and asked quietly " Why are you here? I can understand Ichigo, but not you. I barley even spoke to you." I observed her for a second " I had my reasons, but Ichigo really needed the help." She gave me a hard look before saying " Thank you for saving me."

I gave her a shrug "Ichigo did all the work, all I did was get lost and climb a ridiculous amount of stairs." She gave a small smile at my attempt to be funny.

When we finally reached the bottom I realized I had no idea where we were going. "Where should we hide and meet up with the others?" Renji and Rukia looked at each other " You didn't give any thought to that when you risked your life to save Rukia!?"

I gave a laugh " I have been winging most of plans here. I was going to follow you." He gave me annoyed look and was going say something when the sky lit up with black and white colors.

I looked up with my mouth wide open in shock. It was second before they seemed to have collided and dissipate. " What the hell was that?!" I looked over to my companions for answer but they looked as shocked as I did.

Rukia was the one that spoke up first " We should probably get out of the Seireitei ." I gave a nod and decided that was a good idea for now and would give us time to think what to do next.

**A/N: Yaaaay a chapter, I know its kinda short but they do get longer in the next couple chapters. I have them almost done. **


End file.
